Mobile Fighter: Honoka Kousaka
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: AU. Honoka represents Neo-Japan for the 13th Gundam Fight. However she fights not just for her country's victory but to find her missing sister and to restore her family's honor. KNOWLEDGE OF G GUNDAM NOT REQUIRED
1. Prologue

**This is what happens when I take a short facebook conversation seriously…  
knowledge of G Gundam is NOT required to read this story. Of course if you have watched it, then you have an idea where this is going.  
Now, on to the story.  
Gundam fight all set? Ready, go!**

_FC 60. Mankind has moved to space colonies. Instead of war ,a new way of deciding conflicts was decided- the Gundam Fight. This tournament, held every four years, has every nation sending their chosen fighter down to Earth, where, using their Gundams, they will fight with Earth as their battlefield. The nation of the tournament's winner would obtain sovereign rights over the over nations, until the next Gundam fight is held and a new champion is decided. With the Earth as a battlefield, several locations are already wasted._

Honoka Kousaka enjoyed the view from the front passenger seat of the car. She had spent some time on Earth, training in martial arts, and it was great being able to return to the space colony. She was a little surprised that her childhood friend, Maki Nishikino, was waiting at the spaceport for her. Now the two of them are going to the Kousaka household.  
"So, how did you find out I was going home today?" Honoka asked.  
"I asked your parents, naturally," Maki replied.  
"Oh, really? You were that excited for me to come home?"  
"It-it's not like that! I just missed your company, I guess….. either way!" Maki said, changing the subject.  
"How was your training?"  
Honoka grinned. "It was awesome! My master is a really great person. I learned a lot from her."  
"Well, while you're there your younger sister and father have been busy, too."  
"Really? What are they up too?"  
"They won't tell. Apparently it's a secret. Honestly, your sister is so smart. It's hard to believe you're related."  
"Hey!"  
Honoka and Maki both laughed.  
The Kousaka household was located in the mountains, mainly because beside the house is the hangar where Dr. Kousaka keeps the prototypes he is working on.  
Suddenly they heard a huge explosion.  
"What was that?" Maki asked.  
Honoka looked at the direction of the fire.  
"Wait, that's where my house is! Let's go, Maki-"  
Before Honoka could finish, she saw a huge robot emerge from the smoke. It's upper body was humanoid, with a red torso, white head, and white arms. It's head was in the typical Gundam shape-with the distinguishing V-Fin.  
The cockpit was still open. Honoka managed to see the inside. Although she was not sure, Honoka thought she saw her younger sister inside the cockpit.

Maki and Honoka immediately rushed to their house afterwards.  
A group of soldiers immediately surrounded them.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Honoka asked.  
An old general approached them. "You Honoka Kousaka?"  
Honoka nodded.  
"You need to come with us." He nodded at Maki. "Her too."

Honoka paced the room where she was being held. Maki was in a different room. She still found it hard to accept the facts that had been laid out to her; her father and sister had worked on a secret project. However unknown to her father, her sister had a hidden agenda, and when the military found out, Yukiho panicked, taking the project-called the Devil Gundam-with her. Her escape resulted in their mother's death.  
Honoka punched the wall in frustration. _Unbelievable! My sister, a traitor?_

Later, Honoka was facing a group of military officials.  
"I know it's hard to accept, but-"  
"My sister is not someone who could do such a thing!" Honoka said.  
"You saw the evidence. According to your statement, you witnessed your sister's escape. Why do you refuse to believe?"  
Honoka didn't have an answer to that.  
An aide came to a general's side and whispered something. The general nodded and waved the aide away.  
"The group I sent to attack Yukiho Kousaka was wiped out. Only one survivor. She reported that the Devil Gundam seemed to be headed to Earth, as we suspected."  
The commander nodded. "Honoka Kousaka. Your father is being sentenced to cryo-sleep because of his help in building the Devil Gundam."  
Honoka was shocked.  
"But. There is one hope for you. The Gundam fight is upon us again. You are to fight as the representative of Neo-Japan. While you're on Earth, we want you to search for your sister. Also, as further incentive, we will free your father if you win the Gundam Fight tournament."  
Honoka was speechless.  
"Of course, my daughter will accompany you," a new voice said. Dr. Nishikino approached the group. "Maki will be happy to help you, Honoka."  
Honoka nodded. There wasn't much of a choice here. It was her only chance of finding her sister and saving her father.  
"Fine. I'll do it. I'll become a Gundam fighter."


	2. Gundam Fight Begins!

**As you can see in this chapter, I'll also be using characters from the game, School Idol Festival.  
I do hope you enjoy reading this.  
Now onto the story.  
Gundam fight all set. Ready? Go!**

NEO-ITALY  
Officer Kurobane ran a hand through her grayish hair. Despite her young age, she has reached a high position in the police force, and she did not attain it because of giving in to stress.  
Again she looked at the young girl sitting in front of her.  
"Please explain again, Ms…." She looked at the report the arresting officer gave her. "Kousaka. Why did you beat up those people in the bar?"  
"Well, they were bullying the poor bartender," the girl replied. "Plus when I asked them a question they decided to punch me instead."  
Kurobane sighed. "You do know those guys may get back at you for what you did."  
"Oh. I'm sure I can take it."  
At that point, the door opened and a redhead entered.  
"Honoka!"  
"Oh, Maki-chan!"  
The redhead-Maki-approached her.  
"I'm deeply sorry for my friend's conduct earlier. Would you please let this go just this once?"  
Kurobane sighed.  
"Alright, fine… just don't do it again."

"Why did you act so rashly there, Honoka?" Maki asked.  
The two were now outside the police station.  
"Well, I wanted to get information as soon as possible. So I went and asked the nearest guy if she knew who Yukiho was. I even showed him her picture, see?"  
Honoka pulled out Yukiho's picture from her pocket.  
Maki shook her head. "Come on, the higher-ups won't like that. I know your main reason to join the gundam fight is to look for your sister, but you have to be careful. We don't want to call attention to ourselves."  
"Alright, fine," Honoka pouted.  
"Come on. Let's get back to the hotel."

Two men who were standing outside the police station listened in to the conversation.  
_"…reason to join the gundam fight…."  
_They had heard enough. Their boss would be very interested to hear that.

Later that night, Maki left Honoka in their room. She needed to resupply for the next part of their journey, and Honoka needs to cool off a bit. As a help given to them by the government, they were given a list of countries where it was likely that the Devil Gundam had made an appearance. Neo-Italy was the first one on the list, but so far it seems like there's nothing here to connect it to the Devil Gundam. The town they were staying in looks trashed, but that's because of the local fighter, a gangster named Fuu Saiki. Although she's been into some shady dealings, there was nothing to indicate that she's had contact with Yukiho or the Devil Gundam either.  
She turned the corner when two men blocked her way.  
"Excuse me, I need to pass."  
The larger of the two men grunted. "Oh no, miss. Your girlfriend did something bad to one of us, see. And we don't take that lying down."  
"What-"  
The other man gave Maki a punch in the stomach. Maki collapsed in pain and passed out.  
"Take her," the large man said. "I'll drop this at the hotel the other girl is staying in."

Honoka sighed as she lied down in bed. Even up to now there was a part of her that wanted to believe in her sister, that there had been some kind of mistake.  
But the evidence had been very convincing against her. Honoka had to admit, it did seem like her sister was the culprit. Plus she got mother killed. The more she thought about it, the more she believed that her sister was at fault.  
Honoka remembered her mother's sweet smile. Now that smile was gone too, thanks to Yukiho. Accident or not, her sister was going to pay.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
She opened it and saw that one of the workers at the hotel.  
"Ma'am, someone wanted to hand you this…" he held a letter.  
"Okay, sure."  
After the worker had left Honoka had opened it.  
Afterwards she crumpled the letter and immediately rushed out of the room.

Fuu Saiki sat in the center of the darkened room. She was a tall girl with short brown hair and a muscled physique.  
She looked to the left, where her captive, the girl named Nishikino, was tied up.  
"Your girlfriend will arrive soon, girl," she said.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Maki replied. "And when Honoka arrives here she's gonna beat the crap out of you!"  
Fuu Saiki chuckled. "We'll see about that."  
The gang leader heard the approaching footsteps.  
"Well, well. Looks like you're here."  
Honoka Kousaka entered the room.  
"Fuu Saiki. I challenge you to a gundam fight match!"  
"Just what I wanted to hear!" the gangster replied. "Come, Neros Gundam!"  
From the ruins outside the room the Neros Gundam appeared. It was armored up like a Roman Centurion.  
Fuu Saiki boarded her unit and immediately made a move. The Neros Gundam aimed a punch at Honoka.  
"Honoka!" Maki shouted, worried for her friend.  
Honoka, however, was fast. "Sneaky move," she said. "But I've got a few moves of my own. RISE, SINING GUNDAM!"  
The Gundam suddenly burst from an old building nearby. It was colored mainly with blue, red, and white.  
Honoka stood in the Gundam's cockpit. Unlike a conventional mobile suit, that is piloted much like how you would pilot a jet or helicopter, the Gundam uses the Mobile Trace system, in which the pilot's movements are translated into the Gundam's movements. A drawback of this system, however, is that any damage done to the gundam is felt as pain by the pilot.  
Honoka opened her eyes. Now she was ready.  
"Fuu Saiki, huh? Nice name. It sounds like the name of my master's alpaca."  
"Is that an insult?" Fuu Saiki replied.  
"Oh come on, don't you know how to take a joke lightly?"  
"I'll show you what a joke is!" The Neros Gundam knelt. Suddenly from it's legs shot laser beams in multiple directions.  
Honoka had to dodge them, but a few found their mark. She grunted in pain.

Officer Kurobane entered the room. Now that the two combatants were busy fighting each other, it should be safe.  
She saw the girl tied up, and immediately freed her.  
Maki stood up. "Thanks, officer."  
"Don't mention it. Thank your friend for tipping us. Now we just have to see if he can beat the Neros Gundam."  
"Don't worry," Maki replied. "Honoka is strong."

Honoka looked around. Not good; the beams were starting to damage the buildings. If she could only get near-  
"Now it's time for my finishing move!" Fuu Saiki declared.  
She unleashed a kick at Honoka. Although the kick never hit the Shining Gundam, Fuu Saiki fired beams at the same time as the kick, and those beams were now headed in the direction of Maki and the police officer.  
Maki and Officer Kurobane could only stare in shock.  
"No!" Honoka immediately moved to block it.  
There was a huge explosion as Honoka blocked the attack.  
"How do you like it? My Silver feet?" Fuu Saiki gloated.  
Then she saw that her opponent was still standing.  
"What? How?"  
"You may have those silver feet," Honoka declared . "But I have my gold fingers!"  
The armor on the Shining Gundam's right arm shifted, covering the upper portion of the hand. The hand also started to shine.  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you. SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka charged forward and slammed her open palm into the Neros Gundam's head.  
Fuu Saiki couldn't believe it. She was losing!  
"Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations. A unit whose head section is destroyed is disqualified!"  
Suddenly on her display screen she saw a picture form.  
"Hey. Do you know this girl?"  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Fuu Saiki replied in panic.  
"Then, it's time for Article Two of the Gundam Fight International Regulations."  
Fuu Saiki was already scared at this point. "A-a fighter must never aim at the cockpit of the opponent's gundam!"  
Honoka smiled. That was why the Shining Finger technique proved handy. It allowed her to defeat her enemy and not break the rule.  
Honoka loosened her grip, and the Neros Gundam fell to the ground.

Honoka was greeted by Officer Kurobane and Maki.  
"Are you alright?" Honoka immediately asked her friend.  
"Yes, you don't need to worry about me," Maki replied.  
"Hey, kid." Officer Kurobane spoke up. "Thanks for your help. Now that Fuu Saiki's lost, he's not a gundam fighter anymore, which means she can no longer have her way. It's jail time for her."  
"That's good to know," Honoka replied. "At least now, she won't be destroying this place anytime soon."  
Kurobane paused at that. "You know, I think I misjudged you. I thought all gundam fighters don't care about what happens to the Earth. You're different."  
"Really?" Honoka smiled. "Well, that's just how I am," Honoka replied.  
"So, are you leaving this town?" Kurobane asked.  
"Yes," Maki replied.  
"Good luck then. I hope you win."

In the darkened prison cell, Fuu Saiki hung her head in shame. She had lost everything now.  
Suddenly she felt another presence in the room.  
She saw a woman cloaked in shadow.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"You have been disgraced, Fuu Saiki. How would you like a chance at redemption?"  
"Yeah? What can you possibly do for me?"  
The woman punched the wall beside her, creating a huge hole.  
"Breaking you out of this prison, for one."  
Fuu Saiki smiled. Looks like it's not the end for her, after all.


	3. Roar of the Winning Punch

** Hydrangaea12 -you are right, I made a mistake in typing there, I must have missed it when I was rechecking the chapter. I've already corrected it, hopefully I don't make any mistakes in the future.  
Take note that in this fic, the Yazawa siblings are roughly the same age, although Nico is slightly older.  
With that out of the way, here's the new chapter.  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

NEW YORK-NEO AMERICA**  
**"Why are there so many people?" Honoka asked, as she and Maki tried to maneuver their way through the crowd.  
"The people here really support their Gundam Fighter. Oh look. There she is now."  
The people started to cheer Nico Yazawa's catchphrase-_Nico Nico Nii_\- as the caravan approached.  
A procession of black cars-presumably security detail appeared, followed by a float where the Gundam Maxter, the Gundam of Neo-America, was standing. The Gundam Maxter resembles a football player, and Honoka's sure that it's as tough as one too.  
Standing on a raised platform in front of the Gundam is Neo-America's Gundam Fighter, Nico Yazawa. The small, black-haired girl may seem nonthreatening, but she's an accomplished boxing champion.  
And Honoka will be fighting her next.  
"So, Honoka, about our next step.." Maki looked around.  
"Come on! Where did Honoka go to now?"

Nico stood on the platform, looking at all the people cheering her on.  
"Who knew we'd get this far," she said.  
"It's all because of your efforts, Onee-sama," Kokoro replied.  
"That's right! It's because you're an excellent fighter," Kokoa added.  
"Oh, stop it guys. I can't have made it here without all your support," Nico said, blushing at her siblings' compliments.  
"And to think that before, we were just living in the streets, doing our best to stay alive," Kotarou said.  
Nico remembered those days.  
The Yazawa siblings were not really siblings by blood. They were all street children, and they had been forced to work together to survive. Their experiences in the streets had forged their bonds, and eventually they treated each other like siblings.  
In order to survive the streets of Neo-America, Nico decided to learn how to fight. She found that she had a natural talent for boxing. Because of this, Nico had been scouted as a boxer and was able to go into the space colonies, taking her siblings with her. Her talent did not go unnoticed by the government, who picked her up as a Gundam Fighter afterwards.  
Even up to now Nico found it hard to believe that now she was a Gundam fighter, fighting for the hopes and dreams of all those in Neo-America.  
"Hey, what's that?" Kotarou pointed out. In front of the caravan was a blue car. A girl was standing on the hood.  
"Hey! Yazawa-san! Nico-chan!"

Maki facepalmed when she saw Honoka. What part of "don't do anything reckless" did that girl not understand? She was using the core lander too!  
The core lander was a special vehicle. It could act as a car, but it also serves as part of the Shining Gundam's cockpit. She shook her head. Hopefully Honoka knew what she was doing.

Honoka was now waving to Nico.  
"Who are you?" Nico asked.  
"my name is Honoka Kousaka, from Neo-Japan! And I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!"  
"Hey, you don't just walk up to Onee-sama and challenge her without an appointment!" Kokoa said.  
"That's right! We don't have time for someone like you," Kokoro added.  
Nico raised her hand to silence her siblings. "Why would I accept your challenge?"  
Honoka jumped off the hood of the core lander and started hopping on the roofs of the cars. She then jumped upwards, onto the platform where the Yazawa siblings and a couple of security were standing. Honoka disabled them and threw a punch at Nico, who caught it.  
"Impressive. Alright then. I accept your challenge!"

In the government office, Douglas Smith shook his head.  
What was Nico thinking, accepting a challenge like that? His superiors won't like it.  
Smith was assigned to be Nico Yazawa's handler. If the higher-ups find out that Nico accepted that fight without consulting him, no doubt they would be angry.  
Plus, the girl who challenged her is Honoka Kousaka, from Neo-Japan. He has heard rumors that Kousaka defeated Neo-Italy's Fuu Saiki, which means she's no weakling.  
Well. There was only one thing to do.  
Smith pressed a button on his desk. "Send him in, please."

"Why did you accept the fight, Onee-sama?" Kokoro asked her sister.  
"I like her fighting spirit and determination," Nico replied. "I guess you could say she reminded me of myself."  
"I guess that makes sense," Kotarou replied.  
"We'll be cheering you on then," Kokoa said.  
"Thanks guys. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't be here without all of you."  
"I need to go out a bit," Kokoa said. "See you later."  
"Sure," Nico said. "just be sure to be on time for my match. The great Nico Nii needs you all three to cheer for her!"  
"Of course," Kokoa replied.

As Kokoa walked in the streets, she felt a sudden pain, and then she lost consciousness.

"Maki, someone's knocking," Honoka said.  
"You open it," Maki replied. "I'm busy here."  
She was trying to fine-tune the systems of the Shining Gundam for the upcoming match.  
The two were staying at a hotel room. Honoka was excited for the match and can hardly wait. Despite the tight space, Honoka still practiced her moves-until she accidentally broke a vase, so now she relegated herself to lying in bed and resting.  
"Fine," Honoka said, getting up.  
She opened it and saw a black-haired girl.  
"Oh, aren't you one of Nico-chan'silbings?"  
"That is right. I'm Kokoa Yazawa," the girl replied in a trance-like voice. Neither Honoka, whose mind was on the match, or Maki, who was busy with her computer, noticed this.  
"So, why did you come here?"  
"Onee-sama sent me to say that the location has been changed. Your fight will happen on Broadway, not the New York stadium."  
"Okay, thanks," Honoka said.  
She watched the girl leave.  
"That was nice of her to inform us," Maki said. "Your match starts in a few hours. Why don't you rest for a while?"

LATER-NEW YORK STADIUM  
The stadium was packed. Lots of people came to see this match.  
In the middle of the stadium, Nico stood on the hands of the Gundam Maxter.  
She looked impatiently at her watch. Honoka had not yet shown up. Where was she?  
"Onee-sama, we haven't found Kokoa yet, either," Kokoro said.  
Nico didn't like it. There was something fishy going on here.  
She was wondering where it was, until she heard the explosions.

BROADWAY  
Honoka dodged the missile fire from the mobile suit called the Murphy. This small, thin suit wasn't built for robot-to-robot combat, but rather for support with police units, so it's firepower isn't the greatest. However, it's more than enough to take out one person.  
"Nothing personal, Honoka Kousaka," the pilot said. "This is just my job."  
"Your job?"  
"That's right! I was hired to finish you off, before you can fight Yazawa. And I'm going to get paid a handsome sum too!"  
Honoka suddenly realized it. "So that was you! You did something to Nico's sister! Where is she now?"  
The pilot laughed. "Don't care. Her role is done."  
Honoka kept running. There was no way she can keep this up.

NEW YORK STADIUM  
Maki and Kokoa hurried to the stadium.  
It was pure luck that Maki found Kokoa, dumped in a side street. She immediately tended to her, and Kokoa explained what had happened to her-that Honoka was walking into a trap.  
Nico noticed the arrival of her sister and Maki.  
"Hey! You're Honoka Kousaka's partner, aren't you? Where is she?"  
"Onee-sama, she's in trouble!" Kokoa said. "Those explosions-that's where she is."  
"What?! Then it must be…. Damn, it's that Smith again!" Nico couldn't believe it! Her handlers often meddled with her affairs, but nothing to this extent. Well, it's time to end this.  
"Activate mobile trace system!"  
NIco entered the Gundam Maxter's cockpit. From the Gundam's back a surfboard-like vehicle detached, which the Gundam Maxter could use for transport. It will come in handy now, so that Nico can come to Honoka's aid.

BROADWAY  
"This is the end, Kousaka!" The pilot proclaimed.  
He fired a barrage of missiles.  
"Sorry. That's not going to happen."  
Honoka saw the Gundam Maxter land in front of her.  
"Take my Love Nico Attack!" Nico threw a punch, which although it did not reach the Murphy, was accompanied by a powerful burst of air that hit the missiles, destroying them.  
"What? That's impossible!" the pilot said.  
At that point Smith showed up. He was also piloting a second Murphy. "Yazawa, you fool! We are on your side!"  
"No, you are not! If you were, you would have let me fight Honoka!"  
Nico turned to Honoka. "Come on, hurry up and get in your Gundam already!"  
Honoka nodded. "RISE, SHINING GUNDAM!"  
The Gundam burst from one of the most unlikeliest places-from the inside of the already damaged Statue of Liberty.  
Now both the Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter stood side by side.  
Honoka charged at the pilot's Murphy, slicing it's arms and legs off using her beam saber.  
Meanwhile Nico pulled her pistol and shot at the joints of Smith's Murphy.  
"This is my last warning. Don't interfere with my fights again."  
Murphy and the pilot both ran for their lives.  
Nico faced Honoka. "I didn't like how things turned out. So, let me be the one to challenge you. Honoka Kousaka, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!"  
"I accept!" Honoka said.  
"That's the spirit!" Nico activated the Gundam Maxter's boxer mode. The red chest armor moved to the back, revealing a front armor that resembled abs. The shoulder armor transferred to the hands, becoming boxing gloves.  
"Nice abs," Honoka said.  
"Hey! They designed this thing before I was decided as it's fighter, so don't blame me!" Nico said.  
"Get ready for my attack then!" Honoka said. The Shining Gundam's hand began to glow.  
"SHINING FINGER!"  
Nico met it with a punch of her own.  
Both fighters tried to match the other's strength-and Nico was losing.  
Eventually she was forced to her knees, but Honoka kept coming. The Gundam Maxter's arm was starting to break.  
"No!" Nico said. "Don't do it!"  
Honoka did not stop, however. She kept going until the arm broke completely. Nico felt great pain in her arm as that happened.  
Weakened, she lay on the ground.  
"Well? Why don't you finish me already?"  
"I… I can't do that, Nico-chan," Honoka replied. "I admire your perseverance, your determination, and your dream. I don't want to be the one to put a stop to it." Honoka paused before continuing. "Gundam Fight Regulations Rule 3. A Gundam Fighter may repair any damage to their Gundam as desire and move on to the championship league, as long as the head section is not destroyed. It's not the end of the road for you yet, Nico-chan." Honoka held her hand.  
Around her, Nico could see many people. These were the same ones in New York Stadium. They had followed her here, and they were encouraging her.  
"You can do it!"  
"Get up!"  
"Nico-Nico-Nii!"  
Nico felt encouraged and took Honoka's hand. As she stood up, she smiled.  
"My dream is not over yet! I'll definitely make it come true."  
"I hope we fight again, Nico-chan," Honoka said. "Also, before I forget… have you seen this girl?"  
Honoka showed her a picture of Yukiho.  
"No, I haven't."  
"Yeah, I suppose so. You wouldn't have seen her. You're one of the good guys, Nico Yazawa." 

**In the original episode, Domon (Honoka) and Chibodee (Nico) actually destroy the Murphy suits (and probably ended up killing the pilots too), so I changed that here.  
Up next: Beat the Dragon Gundam!**


	4. Defeat the Dragon Gundam!

**Hanayo will be taking on a role similar to Zuisen and Keiun, the two monks who accompanied Sai Saici.  
Now let's see. How will Honoka fare against Rin and her Dragon Gundam?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

NEO-CHINA  
"Rin-chan, I can't believe you lost your Gundam! This is trouble! If the Shaolin temple finds out…"  
Hanayo Koizomi was worried. She looked at her childhood friend and Gundam fight representative of Neo-China-Rin Hoshizora, who was looking anything but worried.  
"Don't worry! I'm sure things will turn out fine," Rin said.  
"But-but Rin-chan, you heard the news!"  
Earlier, while on the road to a town to ask around for information, they heard that the town was raided by a local gang. What was strange about it was that the gang apparently used a mobile suit, which looked like a dragon.  
"Yeah, it looks like those bandits have my Gundam, right? Well, we'll just retrieve it from them!" Rin said in a cheerful voice.  
Hanayo eyed her orange-haired friend carefully. Sometimes Rin was too optimistic for her own good.  
That's when they heard voices along the road.

"That mobile suit the people are talking about. It must be Neo-China's Dragon Gundam!" Honoka said.  
They were currently heading to the town the people say were raided by the bandits, using the core lander as a vehicle.  
"Yeah, but I wonder why it did that. Has Neo-China's fighter gone rogue?" Maki asked, never taking her eyes off the road.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Remember Fuu Saiki? That girl was part of a gang, too, and used her Gundam to terrorize the people. Maybe this one's the same."  
"I'm not part of a gang!"  
Honoka followed the voice and saw a young girl seated on top of a huge rock.  
"Who are you?" Honoka asked.  
"Hi!" the girl said. "My name is Rin Hoshizora, and I'm the representative of Neo-China."  
"So you're the one?" Maki asked.  
"That's right!" Rin answered cheerfully.  
"If that's the case, why are you using your Gundam to attack people?" Honoka asked.  
Rin shook her head. "Like I said, that wasn't me! You see, when I landed here on earth, there was an error, so I landed on a different spot than my Gundam, so the bandits took it."  
"Oh, I see," Honoka said. "So you're not a bad person, are you?"  
"No, I'm not. "  
"That's great," Honoka replied. "I'm glad."  
Someone showed up beside the rock, panting. It was obvious she tried to catch up with Rin.  
"Please… don't take off like that again, Rin-chan…"  
Rin jumped down from the rock and assisted her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kayo-chin! Hehehe…"  
The girl managed to catch her friend. "What Rin-chan said is true. Our aim is to revive the Shaolin Temple of martial arts. Hurting people has never been in our agenda. My-my name's Hanayo Koizumi, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you then, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said. "My name is-"  
"You are Honoka Kousaka-san," Hanayo said. "I've heard about you. You defeated Neo-America's fighter."  
"You're well informed," Maki said. "I'm Maki Nishikino by the way. I'm Honoka's partner."  
Hanayo nodded, and turned to Honoka.  
"Kousaka-san-"  
"Honoka would be fine," Honoka replied. Let's not be so formal here."  
"Ho..Honoka-chan. Maki-chan. Would you please help us recover the Dragon Gundam?"  
"I don't see why not," Honoka replied. "Afterwards, you can repay us with a Gundam Fight match!"

Honoka and Rin crept up to the huge temple that the bandits used as their base.  
After much argument, they decided that Maki and Hanayo were to be left behind, with Honoka and Rin to attack.  
"So, what's the plan again?" Rin asked.  
Honoka grinned. "We're gonna bust their doors and beat up the bad guys!"  
"I like that!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Oh, sure you do!"  
Honoka and Rin turned to the direction of the voice. Behind them was a huge group of men.  
"So, ladies…. What brings you here?"

Honoka and Rin were now tied up. They were brought to the inside of the temple.  
In the throne room, sitting in the emperor's seat, was the gang leader, a man in his late 50's.  
Rin whispered to Honoka. She had an idea. Suddenly they were interrupted by the gang leader.  
"My name is Hongli. You have intruded on my territory!"  
"Intruded? You stole my Gundam!" Rin said.  
"Oh, so that was yours? I have to thank you then," Hongli said. "Thanks to you, our group has gotten a lot stronger. We'll use the Gundam as we see fit."  
"That Gundam is Rin-chan's," Honoka said. "She has a noble dream; the revival of the Shaolin temple. Unlike you, who just wishes to use it for your own gain!"  
"Oh? What are you going to do about it then?"  
"Maybe this?" Rin asked.  
Rin suddenly burst free from the ropes binding her.  
Honoka gaped. "Awesome!"  
"What?" Hongli asked.  
"I've untied myself while you were talking," Rin said. "Thanks for distracting them, Honoka-chan!"  
Honoka smiled. "Well… sure. No problem."  
Rin quickly untied Honoka.  
"This can't be happening!" Hongli said. "Men! Seize them!"  
Men appeared from all four corners of the room. Honoka and Rin, both trained in the martial arts, made short work of them.  
Now Rin was holding the ropes that were used to tie her up. "What should we do with the rope, Honoka-chan?"  
Honoka shrugged. "I don't know, maybe something like… tie him up so that the police can catch him later?"  
"Good idea!" Rin said.

The Dragon Gundam was hidden in a waterfall near the temple.  
It looks like an armored warrior. Most formidable were it's arms- they looked like dragon heads.  
"Thanks for the help, Honoka-chan!" Rin said.  
"No problem. Now, it's time for the match! RISE, SHINING GUNDAM!"  
The Shining Gundam burst free from a surrounding rock formation.  
Now both fighters were ready.  
Rin moved first. The Dragon Gundam's arms were extendable, and she extended both, surrounding Honoka. Honoka deflected one of the arms, but the other arm was able to activate it's flamethrower. Honoka raised her hand to block, and grunted as she felt the heat on her skin.  
"Not bad, Rin-chan!" Honoka said. "You're really strong!"  
"There's more to me than just that!" Rin replied. She used the dragon arms to slam Honoka into a cliff.  
Honoka quickly recovered and drew her beam saber.  
Rin responded by grabbing two of the four poles mounted on the back of the Dragon Gundam and merging them to form a spear.  
Both fighters clashed, but Honoka found an opening and kicked Rin.  
"That's unfair, Honoka-chan!" Rin said.  
Honoka charged forward, and Rin raised the spear to block. Flames suddenly emitted from the tip of the spear, making it resemble a flag.  
Honoka slashed through the flag, but she was surprised.  
"There's no one here!"  
Rin was suddenly at her back. She extended her arm, knocking the beam saber off Honoka's grip. Honoka responded by firing her vulcans, but again Rin used a flag, and Honoka's attack hit thin air.  
Honoka noticed that the field was now surrounded by flags.  
"What now, Honoka-chan? Can't you see me?" Rin asked.  
Honoka closed her eyes. _The flags are distracting me.  
_She sensed the field around her…. And now she knew Rin's location.  
Immediately she activated her Shining Finger and slammed her hand into the Dragon Gundam's head-except, once again, the attack hit thin air. "Impossible! Where is she?" Honoka said.  
"I'm up here!" The Dragon Gundam was up in the air.  
"In that case…. SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka jumped high in the air to meet Rin's attack, and used her Shining Finger to bring Rin down to the ground.  
"This is the end of the match!" Honoka declared. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you."  
"Wait!"  
Honoka saw that Hanayo and Maki were watching.  
"You might want to consider this match a tie, Honoka-chan," Hanayo said.  
"But why? " Honoka said.  
Then she noticed something curled around the Shining Gundam's neck.  
It was the "hair" decoration on the back of the Dragon Gundam's head. However it was more than just a decoration-it could also be used as a weapon. Like right now.  
"So? What do you think?" Rin asked.  
Honoka smiled. "That was a great fight, Rin-chan. So yeah, let's declare this a tie for now."  
Both fighters stood up.  
"Say, Rin-chan… have you seen this girl?"  
Honoka showed her a a picture of Yukiho and prayed that she hadn't. She wouldn't want Rin to have contact with the Devil Gundam.  
"Hmm… no, I don't think so," Rin replied.  
Honoka sighed in relief.

"Where are you going now?" Rin asked Honoka.  
"Well… honestly, I don't know," Honoka replied sheepishly. "Um, Maki-chan?"  
Maki shook her head. "Honoka, we're going to Neo-France this time."  
"Oh, I see! Thanks, Maki-chan!"  
"Looks like we won't be meeting for quite a while," Hanayo said. "We were planning to travel to Neo-Egypt."  
"Yeah. So don't lose until the next time we meet!" Rin said.  
"You bet!" Honoka replied.

**Yeah, I forgot the name of the gang leader-if he even had one. I'm not really sure…  
Up next: Challenge! The Red Rose Knight!**


	5. Challenge! The Red Rose Knight

**uToday Honoka will be fighting against Neo-France's Gundam Rose and it's fighter, the knight Umi Sonoda. Can Honoka defeat this new opponent?  
Gundam fight all set? Ready, go!**

NEO-FRANCE  
Just like the other countries of Earth, there were areas in Neo-France that were just ruins. In one such area, Umi Sonoda, in her Gundam Rose, facing against Neo-Cuba's Arachno Gundam. The Eiffel Tower, now bent at an angle, could be seen in the background.  
The Gundam Rose was designed like a knight. It's left arm is completely covered by a cloak-like device, while on the other hand Umi held the Gundam's sword.  
The Arachno Gundam, meanwhile, was armed with an axe. The huge, heavily armored gundam was designed for brute force.  
Umi smiled. _This was going to be easy.  
_She looked above. An airship flew around the field. In it is Princess Kotori Minami of Neo-France. Umi was childhood friends with the princess, and she has expressed an interest to see Umi's battle. Umi decided to comply, albeit reluctantly. She never really could resist the power of Kotori's "onegai!".  
She faced her opponent. "Gundam fight. Ready…"  
"Go!" replied the pilot of the Arachno Gundam, a man named Frank Castro.  
Before the two combatants could meet each other though, a new fighter suddenly landed from the sky.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Castro asked.  
"Why are you interfering with our fight?" Umi asked.  
"My name is Honoka Kousaka," the pilot of the new gundam said. "Please fight me, Umi-chan!"  
Umi now recognized her. Honoka Kousaka was Neo-Japan's representative and was currently on a roll, defeating all the opponents she had.  
"U-Umi-chan!? How disrespectful, to address me as if we are close! Besides, Gundam fights are one on one. I cannot fight you both," Umi said.  
"Oh. I see. Well, in that case…"  
Without even facing the Arachno Gundam, Honoka drew the Shining Gundam's sword and stabbed the Arachno Gundam's head.  
"There, he's out! Now let's fight, Umi-chan!"  
Umi was already getting annoyed. "No. You disrespect me, then you interfere in my fight. I will not fight someone like that."  
Umi walked away from the field, signaling the airship to leave as well.  
In the airship, Kotori Minami eyed the Shining Gundam curiously.

Kotori was in her room in the royal palace.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Kotori said.  
"Excuse me, Princess," Umi said as she entered.  
"Umi-chan, like I said, stop addressing me like that! Just address me like back then, when we were kids."  
"Bu-but-"  
"Please, Umi-chan! Or I'll tell everyone I saw you practicing your poses."  
Umi froze. When she was alone, she secretly practiced her poses to make her look cooler and more knightly in combat.  
"P-please don,t Prin-"  
Kotori held a hand. "Wait, Umi-chan…"  
"Fine. Ko-Kotori…"  
Kotori smiled. "See! Was that so hard?"  
Despite being embarrassed, Umi smiled. Kotori's smile always had that effect on her.  
"So, why did you come here, Umi-chan?"  
"Well, princ-Kotori," Umi quickly corrected herself, "I wanted to apologize. You wanted to see me fight, but that intruder came in and disrupted us."  
"You mean Honoka-chan? Why not fight her?" Kotori asked.  
"She disrespected me!" Umi replied.  
"Oh? But I think she's strong. Seeing her fight you will be interesting," Kotori pressed.  
"No, my lady. Nothing you say or do can change my mind. Please, excuse me." Umi left the room, leaving Kotori to her thoughts.  
_Umi really wants to fight her. I saw her being impressed when Kousaka-san defeated that fighter from Neo-Cuba.  
_ Afterwards the princess got up and started writing on a piece of paper.

Maki was looking at the view outside of the hotel they were staying. Clearly the surroundings have seen better days.  
Meanwhile Honoka was lying down in bed. "Aww, man. Umi-chan rejected my challenge!"  
"Of course she did," Maki said, facing Honoka. "You really were rude to her."  
"But I was so excited to fight her!" Honoka whined. "Oh, if only someone would make a way so that we could fight.."  
At that point there was a knock on the door. Honoka got up, opened it, and her jaw dropped when she saw her guest.  
It was the princess of Neo-France, Kotori Minami.

Kotori sat down on Honoka's bed. Maki eyed the princess, who was wearing a casual t-shirt, jeans, and a cap in an attempt to disguise her identity.  
"What do you think?" Kotori asked as she finished explaining her plan.  
"Can I fight Umi-chan then, Minami-san?" Honoka asked.  
"Definitely! And please, call me Kotori," the princess replied.  
"Alright then, Kotori-chan."  
"I don't like this," Maki said, interrupting."What if it's a trap?"  
"Trap or not, it's the only way I can fight Umi-chan," Honoka insisted.  
Maki threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine. But leave me out of this," she said, walking out of the room.  
"Will she be okay?" Kotori asked.  
"Don't worry. That's just Maki being Maki. I'm sure she'll come around."

Umi crumpled the paper handed to her by President Minami. The ruler of Neo-France found the note in the princess's room.  
"Honoka Kousaka… I knew you were already rude and disrespectful… but I did not expect you to pull off something this low. Fine! If she wants a match, I'll do it."  
"That's great, Sonoda-san. However there's just one thing…"

Honoka had just finished tying Kotori up for the fake kidnapping. If all goes according to plan, Umi would show up any minute now.  
"Ah, it's too tight, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.  
"Well, you want this to be believable right?" Honoka asked. Shen then flashed Kotori a smile. "Don't worry, you can untie yourself easily too. Here, let me show you…"  
Before Honoka could do just that, the Gundam Rose landed.  
"Honoka Kousaka! I cannot forgive what you have done. Kidnapping Kotori-chan in order to fight me is very dishonorable!"  
"Well, are we gonna fight or what?" Honoka asked.  
"Fine. I challenge you to a gundam fight match!" Umi replied.  
"That's what I've been waiting for!" Honoka summoned the Shining Gundam and leapt into the cockpit.  
Umi shouted. "Gundam fight…"  
"Ready… GO!" Honoka screamed ass she drew her beam saber and charged forward. Umi countered with her own sword, and both fighters clashed again and again.  
"You're pretty good," Umi said. "Few can match my skill at swordplay."  
"I trained under the best," Honoka replied. However as she said it, Umi managed to disarm her. The Shining Gundam's beam saber flew out of sight.  
Umi found an opening and stabbed the Shining Gundam's left arm. Ignoring the pain in it, Honoka grabbed the sword with her right hand, pulling it away from Umi in the process.  
Despite denouncing Honoka earlier Umi couldn't help but to smile. The Neo-Japan fighter was impressing her more and more. Sadly it was time to end this.  
The Rose Gundam's cloak opened up, revealing compartments.  
From the compartments came the Gundam Rose's ultimate weapon. Now many flower-like devices floated around it.  
"Behold, Neo-France's ultimate weapon; the Rose Bits!" Umi said. "Take this! ROSE STREAMER!"

"Princess!"  
Kotori saw Maki approaching her.  
"Maki-chan! Like I said, call me by my first name. No need to be formal."  
Maki ignored that and questioned the princess instead. "Are you okay? Let me untie you."  
"Fine… but let me watch. I want to see Umi-chan's fight. Honoka-chan was right… you did come back."  
Maki blushed. "I'm only worried this plan of yours might not work! Honoka is easily excited, prone to doing risky things…" she looked at the two combatants. "But when it comes to fighting, she's one of the best."

"They're all around me?" Honoka saw the rose bits surrounding her.  
The bits opened fire, and Honoka was unable to dodge it, forcing her to take all the hits.  
"That's not all the Rose bits can do," Umi said.  
Energy started flowing from one rose bit to another. Soon Honoka was surrounded by an energy cage.  
"What is this?" Honoka asked.  
"The end for you," Umi replied.  
The rose bits fired upon Honoka again. Now that she was trapped in the cage, there really was no escape.  
"You think you have won?" Honoka asked. Her right hand started to glow.  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you. SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka raised her hand up, and a beam of energy shot from it, hitting the cage and destroying it.  
"impossible! You managed to destroy it!" Umi said in disbelief.  
However the energy from the Shining Finger, aside from destroying the cage, hit another target-the Eiffel Tower. The already unstable tower was now falling.  
Umi saw that they were falling in the direction of Kotori. "No! Run away, Kotori!"

Kotori and Maki saw what was happening, and both girls started running. Maki managed to get to safety. Unfortunately Kotori tripped.  
"Kotori!" Maki tried to go back but knew that if she did she won't be able to escape the falling monument either.  
"I'm coming!"  
Umi caught the falling tower, preventing it from falling.  
"It's… too heavy…" Already the weight was starting to strain her.  
"Let me help you then," Honoka said.  
"Honoka? Why? You could have just finished me off."  
"I promised myself that no one else would get hurt when I fight. I don't want innocent people dying by my hand."  
Umi was surprised. "You never cease to amaze me, Honoka Kousaka."

Back at the palace, Honoka and Maki were about to say goodbye to Kotori an Umi.  
"I have misjudged you, Honoka," Umi said. "If we meet again, I would not hesitate to challenge you."  
"Same here," Honoka said. "Oh yeah. That kidnapping…"  
"Yeah, I know. It's fake," Umi said.  
"What?" Kotori asked. "How did you know? I tried to change my handwriting!"  
Umi smiled. "Your mother recognized it. No matter how hard you change your writing, she still knows."

**UP NEXT: Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter**


	6. Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter

**Maki and Honoka went to Neo-Russia in order to challenge it's fighter. However, things suddenly take a turn for worse as Honoka is captured and taken to an asylum!  
Will she be able to fight Neo-Russia's Bolt Gundam?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

NEO-RUSSIA ASYLUM-INTEROGATION ROOM

Honoka was tied down to a chair, and in front of here was a table. She was in a small room. Watching the door were two guards. In front of her was a tall, violet-haired girl. "My name is Nozomi Toujo," the girl said. "Prison warden here. Now, I can make your stay here easy or not. Just tell me; where is your Gundam?"  
"First of all, can I call you Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked.  
The guards raised their rifles. "Don't insult our prison warden!" one said.  
Nozomi raised her hand. "No, no. Fine then, Honoka-chan. Just tell me. Where is your Gundam?"  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Honoka replied. "I'm just a tourist, you know."  
"Tourist? We know who you are," Nozomi said, slamming a bunch of documents into the table. "You are Honoka Kousaka, Gundam Fighter of Neo-Japan. There's no use hiding it from us."  
"So you say," Honoka replied. She was not going to make this easy for her captors.  
Nozomi shook her head.  
"Fine. Take her back to her cell."

It was lunchtime at the asylum. Honoka and the other inmates lined up to get their food. Honoka saw what was being served and decided she won't like it.  
She got her meal, however as she was about to go to a seat, she tripped and spilled her food over someone else-a large man who was obviously angry.  
"Hey you! Newbie!" the man said in a loud voice.  
"Ehehehe… I'm sorry, it was an accident…" Honoka said in a pleading voice.  
The man looked at his soiled shirt. "Accident! You'll pay for this! Get her boys!"  
Around her men started to stand and surround her.  
Honoka gulped as she entered her fighting stance. _Looks like I'll have to fight here…_  
Honoka punched the man nearest to her, knocking him off and sending those behind him down as well. She then elbowed the man that was approaching behind her back, and just as quickly punched the man on her left side.  
Suddenly she heard a loud punch, and she turned and saw a man lying down on the floor, carrying a chair. The man obviously meant to knock Honoka out with it. Honoka looked around for her savior and saw a tall blonde woman. In this asylum, everyone wore the same green uniform, and this girl was no different, but on her chest was strapped some sort of circular device.  
"You alright?" she asked.  
"Yes… thank you," Honoka replied. She noticed that the men started backing down, and those with intentions to fight had now retreated back to their seats.  
"What's your name?" Honokaa asked. "I'm Honoka."  
"What you're called doesn't matter here. We're all prisoners. However if you must, call me Eli."  
"Eli-chan then!" Honoka said.  
The two girls had now sat down. "Do you know what's happening here? Why did the Neo-Russians capture me?"  
"It's their strategy," Eli replied. "They lure other countries' fighters in, and then capture them and take the gundams for study. You see all these people around you?" Eli waved around the room.  
"All gundam fighters who were unfortunate enough to end up here. As a result of this Neo-Russia's Gundam, Bolt Gundam, is said to be very powerful."  
"Oh, how exciting!" Honoka said. "I can't wait to fight it."  
"You have to get out of here first," Eli reminded her.  
Honoka's face saddened. "Oh, yeah…"  
Eli leaned towards her and started to whisper. "I can get us out of here. I know an escape route. Do you want to go?"  
Honoka brightened at that. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, we just met…"  
"You're the only one around here who's even bothered to talk to me. That counts for something."

Honoka still couldn't believe it. There was a tunnel in the asylum that led directly to the outside. Once there they procured a hovertruck, necessary because the asylum was located on an island, surrounded by water-which, right now, has turned into ice.  
"You're awesome, Eli-chan! We really are out!"  
"Like I said," Eli replied. She was driving.  
Honoka looked back and heard alarms and saw lights at the asylum. Their escape had been found out.

Nozomi was walking fast, towards the helicopter.  
_Seriously, what is she up too? I've been with her for almost half a year now and I still can't figure her out,_ Nozomi thought to herself.  
She barked orders as she boarded the helicopter. "Keep guarding the prisoners! Make sure none of them escape. Give remote control of the Bolt Gundam to me."  
"Yes ma'am!" was the chorus of the guards.  
From a nearby building the Bolt Gundam emerged.  
_I don't know what you're planning, but I trust you,_ Nozomi thought.

Eli looked at the side mirror and saw the helicopter, with the Gundam flying alongside it.  
"They're coming for us!" Honoka said in a panicked voice.  
Eli stepped on the brakes.  
"What are you doing?" Honoka asked.  
"I'm sorry, Honoka." Eli ran towards the Bolt Gundam.  
"So that was your plan… you wanted to fight Honoka and her Shining Gundam. That's why you lured her out," Nozomi said, opening radio communications between the helicopter and the Bolt Gundam.  
"You know me too well, Nozomi," Eli replied.  
"Oh, no. In fact just a moment ago I still had no idea what you were planning to do. My cards told me to trust you, though."  
Eli shook her head. Nozomi's one habit was to use her tarot cards for predictions. It was one thing the jail warden loved to do.  
"Honoka!"  
Honoka saw Maki driving the core lander. Unlike her, Maki has evaded capture and made sure the Gundam was hidden.  
"Here's your core lander!"  
Maki jumped off the core lander.  
"Thank you, Maki. RISE, GUNDAM!"  
From the ice burst the Shining Gundam. Honoka entered the cockpit and eyed her opponent. The Bolt Gundam was colored in dark colors, and had heavy armor. It was something build to hit hard.  
"Gundam fight all set?" Eli said.  
"Ready, go!" Honoka replied.  
The left shoulder armor of the Bolt Gundam popped off, forming a huge ball. From the Bolt Gundam's arm came a handle, which Eli grasped. An energy chain came from the handle, connecting to the ball, forming a wrecking ball weapon.  
"Wow, awesome! I knew the Bolt Gundam would be this cool," Honoka said.  
"How do you like this then?" Eli hurled the ball towards her.  
Honoka dodged it and dashed forward. Now she was in front of Eli.  
Eli was shocked and ended up dropping the weapon.  
"Take this!" Honoka gave Eli an uppercut, hitting the head.  
"A direct hit!" Maki said.  
However Honoka saw that the Bolt Gundam was hardly scratched.  
"What? How can this be?"  
Inside the helicopter Nozomi smiled. "Don't underestimate Neo-Russia's technology."  
Eli raised her arms and slammed them on Honoka's shoulders, sending the Neo-Japan fighter to her knees. Not yet done, Eli grabbed the Shining Gundam's left arm and ripped it off, sending a jolt of pain to Honoka.  
"Finish her off, Elicchi!" Nozomi said.  
Eli complied, grabbing the Shining Gundam's head with both hands.  
"Is that all you can do? What happened to the girl at the asylum" There was a hint of disappointment in Eli's voice.  
Honoka can't lose. Not here. Not when she still hasn't found her sister.  
Summoning the strength, she punched Eli's arm, breaking the blonde's grip on her.  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you. SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka unleashed her special attack. Under the Shining Finger's grasp, the Bolt Gundam's head started to crack.  
"We are gonna lose," Nozomi said.  
"No," Maki said. "Honoka… is already weak."  
"Yes, that's right… I can't… fight anymore."  
Honoka lost her grip on the Bolt Gundam's head and collapsed.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Eli asked Maki, who was carrying Honoka into the core lander.  
"Yes, she just needs some rest, is all," Maki replied.  
Nozomi approached the group. "Great fight, Elicchi."  
"I don't like what you're doing here," Maki said to the jail warden. "People join the Gundam Fight because they have a reason to fight, and yet here you are imprisoning them."  
Nozomi smiled. "Frankly I was thinking the same thing. I've grown sick of what we're doing here."  
"Nozomi?" Eli was surprised at Nozomi's statement.  
"Seeing you fight, Elicchi… it made me realize a lot of things. I'll talk to the higher-ups tomorrow about our new plans." She turned to Maki.  
"I wish you luck. I hope we meet again-in the finals."  
Maki nodded. "Same here. I think Honoka would like that too."

**UP NEXT: Fight, Honoka! Earth is the Ring**


	7. Fight, Honoka! Earth is the Ring

**Today Honoka will finally come face to face with Yukiho and the Devil Gundam!  
But wait… something strange is going on here….  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

"Onee-chan, wake up!"  
Honoka deliberately ignored the voice and continued lying down in bed. She had just came home to the colonies after practicing on Earth with her master, she deserved to sleep all day.  
Unfortunately the one waking her up had other ideas, and she was kicked out of bed.  
"Come on, Yukiho! That's not fair!" Honoka said as she picked herself up.  
Her younger sister just stood there with an annoyed look at her face. "We both know, Onee-chan, that if I did not wake you up, you would spend the entire day sleeping. Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting below . We're about to eat breakfast!"  
"I could care less about breakfast, I want to sleep!" Honoka whined.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
Honoka and Yukiho saw the newcomer into the room.  
Honoka gaped. Maki Nishikino, her childhood friend, had just entered. She hadn't seen Maki since she began her training, and Honoka had to admit, Maki looked beautiful.  
Yukiho noticed her sister's look and snickered. "Hehehe… Onee-chan, I forgot to mention. Maki-san will be joining us today."  
Honoka immediately went down the dining room.

The Kousaka family, plus Maki, were now eating at the dining room.  
"Wow! Your food still tastes great, Mom!" Honoka said as she grabbed another plate full of food.  
"Honoka, don't eat too much, you'll get fat!" Maki scolded.  
"Oh, it's okay, Maki-san," Mrs. Kousaka said. "Honoka hasn't tasted my cooking in a long time. Let her have all she wants."  
Honoka's father laughed. "Don't spoil her too much dear. She may not be able to move after eating so much. We still need to show her that project we are working on. Right, Yukiho?"  
Yukiho nodded. "You'll see, Onee-chan! This new project of ours is awesome!"  
"I can't wait to see it then!" Honoka said. She then noticed that Maki hasn't really said much. "Maki-chan, are you okay?" Honoka asked.  
"Yes, it's just…. Can you excuse me for a bit? I need to handle something."  
Maki got up and left the room, leaving Honoka to wonder what was that all about.

Maki was already in tears as she entered the control room.  
In it, Maki could see Honoka-happy, laughing-but very much alone. This was all an illusion, a cruel experiment by the Neo-Japan government. And she allowed herself to be a part of it.  
"Maki, what are you doing here?" It was her mother, Dr. Nishikino. She tried to comfort her but Maki just shook her hand away. "This is too cruel! What you're doing to Honoka, its… it's…"  
"Whether it's cruel or not, this is necessary, young lady!" said Chairwoman Fukuhara. Despite her short stature she had a booming voice that filled the small room.  
"We need to test if Honoka Kousaka really has the will to defeat her sister."  
"But… even so…" Maki was crying now.  
"What the Chairwoman said is correct," said Major Erena Toudou, a young woman, who, despite her age, was now in command of the JDSF. Maki wondered if it was related to the reason why the Major wore a silver metal mask on the right side of her face. Some rumors say it was a scar that refused to heal, disfiguring the Major's otherwise pretty face.  
"This experiment-using the latest in holographic technology to recreate the events of that fateful day-will test if Kousaka-san is powerful enough. Of course we had to change what happened a bit. As you know, Kousaka-san was not there during Yukiho's escape. Now, if you really care for your friend, go back in there and continue your job!" That last line was delivered in a serious tone. Maki nodded, leaving the room.  
"I think you were a little too harsh on her," Dr. Nishikino replied.  
"I'm surprised, Doctor," Erena replied. "As a parent, I thought you knew that sometimes you have to be harsh to teach your children lessons."

The Kousaka family and Maki were now in the hangar were Dr. Kousaka's projects were kept.  
Honoka immediately saw the giant red mobile suit that filled the entire hangar.  
"Wow! What is that?"  
"This," Dr. Kousaka said, "Is my pride. My best invention! The Devil Gundam, equipped with three special abilities: self-recovery, self-multiplication, and self-evolution. These three abilities will work together to help in the restoration of the Earth, which, as you know, has been heavily damaged by the Gundam fight."  
"Awesome!" Honoka said. "But, why Devil? Isn't that a strange name?"  
Yukiho laughed. "It was an April Fools prank," she said. "Unfortunately Dad was too slow to get the joke and ended up naming it Devil Gundam. OF course by the time he figured it out it was too late to change it."  
"Well, it's not my fault that I'm slow at those kinds of things, hahaha…" Dr. Kousaka replied.  
"Wait… did you hear that sound?" Maki heard several footsteps. She knew what was coming next.  
The doors of the hangar burst open, and groups of soldiers poured on the room.  
Dr. Kousaka raised his hands. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
Mrs. Kousaka instinctively clung to her hushband. "What's happening, dear?"  
Erena Toudou stepped forward. Maki knew that this Erena was just another hologram-the real one was in the control room with Chairwoman Fukuhara and her mother, watching the disastrous events unfold. "Dr. Kousaka, you and Yukiho Kousaka are under arrest for building a superweapon that you plan to use against the Japanese government!"  
Dr. Kousaka was confused. "Superweapon? You mean the Devil Gundam? You're mistaken! It is not a weapon… it will be used to save the Earth… tell them, Yukiho! ..Yukiho?"  
The young girl had an uncharacteristic grin on her face.  
"So you found out my plan, huh!" The young girl said.  
Erena did not hesitate. "Men, get him!"  
Guns were drawn. One overeager soldier fired a shot which would have hit Yukiho-however she quickly dodged the bullet, and it hit Mrs. Kousaka instead, killing her instantly.  
Dr. Kousaka's eye widened with shock. "No!" He shook the corpse of his wife. "Dear? Dear!"  
He turned to Yukiho, who was now in the Devil Gundam's cockpit. "What have you done?"  
"What I should have done a long time ago."  
The Devil Gundam burst free from the restraints in the hangar and made an escape.  
"It's not over yet!" Erena said. "Men, capture her!"  
As fast as they entered the room, the soldiers now exited it.  
Honoka couldn't believe it. Her sister… her sister betrayed them all. Her father, her mother… even her….  
She collapsed on the floor, her emotions in turmoil. Finally she stood up. "I'm going to hunt you down, Yukiho. I'm going to defeat you, if it's the last thing I do!"

In the control room, Erena breathed a sigh of relief. That resolve displayed by Honoka should be enough to please the higher-ups.  
"Wait, that's it? That's not enough, I say!" Chairwoman Fukuhara said.  
"What are you doing?" Erena asked.  
"Well, time for part 2 of this test."  
"Part 2? I hadn't heard of anything like this!" Erena objected.  
In the screen, they saw a new scene.  
This shows Honoka as part of the assault force that attempted to stop the Devil Gundam.  
"This is…" Erena was shocked.  
"Oh, you remember this, don't you? You were there, I know. And You weren't able to do anything except cry in fear as the Devil Gundam destroyed all the mobile suits around you! It's a miracle you even survived."  
Erena gritted her teeth. The petite chairwoman has hit a nerve.  
"This is crazy," Dr. Nishikino said. "Don't do this!"  
"And why not? Honoka will be piloting the actual Shining Gundam, and she will face our prototype Shading Gundam, controlled by this remote," she said, waving a small remote in her hand.

On the screen, the fight has moved to space. It was Honoka against the Shading Gundam; a dark copy of the Shining Gundam. However thanks to the illusion all Honoka could see was the Devil Gundam.  
"Yukiho, stop! Did you realize what you just did?" Honoka pleaded.  
"Of course, Onee-chan. I only did what I had to do. It's not too late for you to join with me, too. All you have to do is pledge allegiance to the Devil Gundam, as I have!"  
"Never!"  
Honoka and the Shading Gundam exchanged blows.

Maki made her way through the hangars. It was time she put an end to this. She entered the spaceship's cockpit and launched.  
She saw the two combatants straight ahead. The Shading Gundam was about to deliver the fatal blow, but Maki accelerated, blocking the attack, hitting her spaceship instead. The impact blew the cockpit open, but fortunately she was wearing a spacesuit. She was able to drift to safety.

Honoka saw the spaceship taking the blow, and saw the figure inside blown into space.  
"Mom!" she screamed. Then she realized something. That's not her mom… its..  
She turned to the Devil Gundam.  
It was time to end this farce once and for all.

"That's it?" Fukuhara said. "What a disappointment. Finish her off, Shading Gundam!"  
"No," Dr. Nishikino replied. "It's not over yet."

The Shining Gundam was glowing. Panels from it's body opened up-revealing gold bits in it's shoulders. Gold boosters were revealed as it's leg armor opened up.

"What is happening?" Fukuhara asked.  
"What you see is Shining Gundam's true form," Erena replied.

"Yukiho! Mark my words, well sister. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! You've taken away our mother, and shamed our father. YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"  
The Shining Gundam was now glowing brightly. Honoka activated the Shining Gundam's beam saber, but this time it was longer and more powerful.

"True form?" Fukuhara asked.  
"That's right," Dr. Nishikino replied. "When her anger peaks, her emotion becomes energy. And the Gundam then alters its appearance to one that can give out maximum power.  
Erena spoke up. "This means the only one who can unleash Shining Gundam's true potential is Honoka Kousaka-the girl who has vowed revenge on her sister!"

Honoka raised her sword.  
"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU. TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER SWORD!"  
Honoka sliced the Shading Gundam in half, finishing it off.

"I…incredible.." Fukuhara said.  
Suddenly they could see Honoka on the screen.  
"Listen up, Fukuhara. Don't ever drag me into tricks like this again!"  
Erena was shocked. "When did you break free of the illusion?"  
"That does not matter!" Honoka replied. "You all should just stay in the sidelines, and let and Maki-chan do our jobs. I'll find the Devil Gundam, and I'll be sure to defeat her!"  
Honoka flew towards where Maki was.  
"Let's go home, Maki-chan. To Earth. No, to our battlefield!"  
Maki nodded.  
As they left Honoka took one last glimpse at the colony.  
_I'll be back for you, father._

**In the original anime, Domon fought the mobile armor Fantoma. I changed that into the Shading Gundam, which was what Domon fought in the manga adaptation. It's basically Shining Gundam, only colored black.**

**UP NEXT: Old Grudge: Sestra  
(please forgive me for the bad Russian. I just used google translate :P )**


	8. Old Grudge: Sestra

**Honoka and Maki go to Neo-Canada this time to fight the Grizzly Gundam!  
However scars of the past are opened as Neo-Canda's fighter prepares to enact revenge on Eli Ayase..  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

NEO-CANADA

"Look at the falls! It looks so cool!"  
Honoka pointed out to the Niagara Falls excitedly.  
inwardly Maki sighed. She wondered how Honoka could keep such high spirits after the cruel experiment performed on her by the Neo-Japan government. Not to mention that before here, they went to Neo-Mexico first, where they ran into Neo-America's Nico Yazawa. Fortunately the smaller girl wasn't really looking for a fight with them.  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" Maki asked.  
"And miss this view, Maki-chan?" Honoka said. Then he face took a more serious look. "I want to hurry and fight Neo-Canada's fighter too. It might bring us closer to our objective."  
Honoka then noticed someone calling her attention. She turned and saw a young blonde girl.  
_Why do I have a feeling I've seen this girl before…  
_"You're the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan, am I correct?" the girl asked.  
"Umm… yes, I am," Honoka replied.  
"My name is Arisa. I am the Gundam Fighter of Neo-Canada."  
"What? A kid like you?" Honoka asked in disbelief.  
"It seems you don't believe me. Then…" Arisa snapped her fingers and out of the water emerged the Grizzly Gundam, Neo-Canada's Gundam.  
"Okay, we believe you," Maki said. "Have you come to challenge Honoka for a match?"  
"Well… You see, One-Eli Ayase of Neo-Russia is coming here."  
Honoka's eyes brightened at that. "Really? Been quite some time since we've seen Eli-chan, right, Maki?"  
Maki nodded. The last time was during their visit to Neo-Russia. At that time Nozomi promised to talk to the higher-ups about Neo-Russia's strategy, and looks like she won; now they're travelling the world looking for challengers.  
"Are you saying you want me to team up with you? That's not very fair," Honoka replied.  
At that Maki smiled. Looks like Honoka learned a thing or two from Umi Sonoda.  
"No, nothing like that," Arisa corrected. "I just want all the data you have on the Bolt Gundam. I want to defeat Eli Ayase at all costs, and I need your data to do it."  
"Why would we do that?" Maki asked. "It wasn't easy for us to acquire that data, and now you want to get it?"  
"That's right," Honoka replied. "If you really want to defeat Eli-chan, use your own strength."  
"I knew it would come to something like this," Arisa said.  
Arisa moved quickly and punched Honoka in the gut. Caught off guard, Honoka was unable to block and passed out.  
"I don't really want to do this, but…"  
Arisa snapped her fingers again. The Grizzly Gundam's hands reached out and captured her.  
"What are you doing?" Maki exclaimed. Let go of me!"  
Arisa did not respond. Instead she hopped onto the Grizzly Gundam's cockpit as she made her escape.  
When Honoka woke up she was all alone.

"What a great view, don't you think, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked. Neo-Russia's crew had just landed in Neo-Canada, in order to fit Neo-Russia's new strategy of looking for opponents to fight.  
The tall blonde didn't answer, instead keeping silent.  
"Is anything the matter?" Nozomi asked.  
"Nothing, nothing," Eli replied.  
Nozomi shrugged. Eli wasn't really that good at hiding emotions and it was clear something was bothering her.  
Suddenly there was a commotion as soldiers pointed to an incoming figure.  
Nozomi looked at that direction and recognized her. "Hey, isn't that…"  
Honoka Kousaka, Neo-Japan's fighter, came at them at full speed. However it was clear she didn't intend to fight.  
"Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, you have to help me!"  
"Why? What's the matter?" Nozomi asked.  
"Maki-chan has been captured by Neo-Canada's fighter!" Honoka said.  
"Why would the fighter do that?" Nozomi asked.  
"Well, she asked for all our data regarding the Bolt Gundam, but I refused. So she captured Maki instead," Honoka explained.  
"What is this fighter's name?" Eli finally spoke.  
"She said her name was Arisa," Honoka said.  
Eli's expression changed. Nozomi instantly noticed it.  
"Perhaps you should enlighten our guest," she said, pointing to Honoka.  
"I guess there's no way around it," Eli replied. "Come inside the plane. It's a long story."  
All three headed for the plane as Eli started talking.

"Arisa… Arisa Ayase is my younger sister. The Ayase family was huge and influential back in the colonies, so naturally we had many enemies. Because of my prowess in weapons and physical fighting my Grandmother, the head of our family, preferred to have me as her bodyguard.  
One time I was accompanying my grandma home after attending a business event. As we approached the house, armed men attacked us. I immediately took them out, but one of them wasn't quite dead as I had hoped. He pulled his gun…"

"… I greeted them as they approached the house," Arisa said. She had taken Maki to her cabin in the woods. She didn't bother to tie her up either. She was stronger than Maki, plus even if she did manage to escape she did not know the terrain.  
"An I saw it! I saw Eli use my grandmother as a shield, to block herself from that bullet. I'm going to erase Eli Ayase. Because she erased our Grandmother!"  
Maki was shocked. "E..erase? You plan too… but that's illegal! You cannot target the cockpit for a gundam fight match!"  
"This is not a match," Arisa replied. "This is judgment."

"I held my grandmother as she died," Eli said, crying. "I-I tried to explain to Arisa, but she-."  
Nozomi patted Eli's back. "You can stop now. I can tell the story from here. Elicchi grew apart from her family after that. She became a space pirate, which ended in her capture. And that is how I found her," Nozomi said.  
"Let's go find her then!" Honoka said. "I'm sure, if Eli-chan would explain…"  
"It's not that easy! She didn't listen to me back then. What makes you think she'll listen to me now?" Eli replied.  
"I believe in you, Eli-chan," Honoka replied. "I'm sure we can find a way."

Arisa noticed Neo-Russia's ship.  
"They're here!" She instantly ran outside. "You can leave, I don't need you anymore," she said.  
"Wait!" Maki said. "I can't let you do what you want!"  
She saw she was too late as Arisa had already boarded the Grizzly Gundam.  
_I'm probably gonna regret this later,_ she thought as she jumped onto the Gundam.

"Look!" Honoka said. "There it is. The Grizzly Gundam!" The huge Gundam emerged from the trees, looking in the direction of the plane.  
Nozomi saw the Gundam as well. Arisa was ready to fight.  
Suddenly the plane's cargo hold opened.  
"Elicchi, what are you doing?" Nozomi asked.  
"This is the only way I know of," Eli replied. "Please do not interfere. The battle is personal."  
The Bolt Gundam launched and landed in front of the Grizzly Gundam.  
Just like the Bolt Gundam, the Grizzly Gundam was heavily built. Its armor was colored brown, with spikes on it's shoulders. On each of it's forearms an axe is mounted.  
"So you've come, Eli," Arisa said.  
_She doesn't even call me Onee-chan anymore, _Eli thought.  
"Yes. Now it's time to settle this."  
"No, stop!"  
Arisa was surprised to see Maki enter the cockpit.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've to stop you," Maki replied. "I won't let you kill someone else! Do you honestly think that will solve anything?"  
"Sorry, but this is none of your business." Arisa punched Maki in the stomach to knock her out.  
"Now let's continue this fight!" Arisa said.  
Both fighters charged forward. It became a show of force as each tried to bring the other to her knees.  
"Wait, stop! Maki-chan's still there!" Honoka said.  
However neither combatant was listening to her.  
"No choice… Rise, Gundam!"  
Honoka summoned her Shining Gundam and flew towards the battlefield.  
She fired he vulcans to catch the attention of the two combatants. "Arisa-chan, Eli-chan, please stop!"  
Eli backed down, allowing Honoka to fight Arisa.  
"Have you come to help Eli? Then I have no choice but to end you as well," Arisa replied.  
She activated the Grizzly Gundam's two axes and swung them towards Honoka. Honoka grabbed Arisa's hands, disarming her, and proceeded to throw a series of punches at her stomach.  
Arisa responded by grabbing Honoka in a bear hug and then throwing her into the air.  
Honoka expected that, however, and grabbed Arisa's hands, using the momentum to slam Arisa into the ground. Now the situation has been reversed.  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you. SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka slammed it not onto the head, but in the cockpit.  
Using her Shining Finger she was able to rip open the cockpit.  
"Maki-chan!"  
Maki had woken up. "Honoka…"  
"Just wait, Maki-chan! I'll get you out of there!"  
Suddenly there was a crashing sound. As Honoka and Arisa battled earlier, the battle moved from the plains toward a cliff. A cliff which was now breaking under the combined weight of the Shining and Grizzly Gundams.  
Sure enough, the cliff broke, and Honoka fell to the water below.  
Arisa, however, was able to grasp onto the edge of the cliff.  
"I'm sorry it has come to this," Arisa said.  
"I only wanted revenge, but now I realize I've become the person I hate…."  
The Bolt Gundam suddenly appeared at the edge of the cliff.  
"Eli-chan!" Honoka called out.  
"Are you going to finish me off?" Arisa asked.  
Eli raised a hand. Instead of knocking away the Grizzly Gundam's grip, she grabbed its hand and pulled it up.  
Arisa was shocked. "But… why?"

Later Honoka, Maki, Eli, Nozomi, and Arisa were gathered at Arisa's cabin.  
"Why did you save me?" Arisa asked.  
"You're my sister. That's enough reason," Eli replied.  
"But… what happened to Grandma! You killed her!"  
Eli's face was full of regret. "I did not kill her .But I might as well have. During that attack, I thought I had defeated all the assassins. But one wasn't quite as dead as I had hoped. He fired a bullet, but Grandma blocked it's path, allowing it to hit her instead of me." Eli was crying now. "Because of my carelessness, I…"  
Arisa was silent as this revelation. Then she hugged her sister.  
"i… I'm sorry, Onee-chan…. All this time… I was angry at you… but…."  
Eli hugged her sister back.  
"I think we should let them have their moment, don't you agree?" Nozomi asked.  
Maki and Honoka agreed.

"What now?" Eli asked.  
"I can't back out as a Gundam Fighter," Arisa replied. "So I guess we'll meet again someday, on the battlefield."  
"Yeah. I guess so…"  
"Don't worry, Onee-chan! I'll make it to the finals, so that I can fight you again! And this time, not with vengeance in my heart . But as an actual fighter."  
Eli nodded . "I'll be waiting."

**UP NEXT: Powerful Enemy! Sayuri's Heroic Challenge**


	9. Powerful Enemy Sayuri's Heroic Challenge

**Umi Sonoda of Neo-France has come to Neo-England to challenge Sayuri Hyodo and her John Bull Gundam, a powerful fighter who has won the championship 3 times! Umi is defeated, but there is more to her defeat than what it seems. Will Honoka fall victim to Sayuri's tricks and lose this fight?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, Go!**

Sayuri Hyodo had just sat down in her mansion's dining room, having defeated Neo-France's fighter. Beside her stood her partner, and lover, Yuya Tsukishima. Yuya was pouring tea for her.  
One of their men suddenly came into the room. "Ma'am!"  
"Yes, what is it?" Yuya answered.  
The man hesistated. "Well, it would be better if Ma'am Hyodo will be the one to answer this…"  
"She's resting, can't you see? Now let me hear it."  
Sayuri put down the tea she was drinking. The black-haired girl spoke. "No need to worry, I'm fine. Now what is it?"  
"Well Ma'am, there's someone at the gate who says she's a Gundam Fighter."  
Sayuri laughed and looked at Yuya. "I guess I'm popular this days! Sure, I'll meet her!"  
"Just be careful…" Yuya said. "Don't push yourself."

Honoka was pacing back and forth the gate.  
"Will you quit doing that? It's annoying me," Maki said.  
"But I'm bored!" Honoka replied. "I want to fight Sayuri-san as soon as possible."  
"Learn to wait," Maki said while twirling her hair. "Either way, check that out."  
Honoka followed Maki's gaze and saw a familiar Gundam standing in one corner of Sayuri's expansive property.  
"Hey, that's the Gundam Rose! So Umi-chan is here, too?" Honoka asked.  
"Indeed, you are correct." Sayuri said as she greeted the two, flanked by two men armed with guns.  
"Oh! You must be Sayuri Hyodo-san!" Honoka said. "I'm Honoka Kousaka, of Neo-Japan. And this here is my partner, Maki Nishikino," she said, pointing to Maki.  
"It seems you are acquainted with Umi Sonoda. Why not go in and talk with her, while my wife prepares tea for us."  
"That would be good, thanks!" Honoka replied.

Honoka wasn't prepared for what she saw.  
She knew that Umi Sonoda was a strong fighter. The blue-haired knight wouldn't be defeated that easily. However she saw Umi lying down in a sofa, with Kotori tending to her injuries.  
"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.  
Despite her injuries Umi managed to sit up. "Honoka…"  
"What happened?" Maki asked. She quickly came to Kotori's aid.  
"Umi-chan lost the match," Kotori replied.  
"Sayuri Hyodo… she used dirty tricks on me. The battlefield was surrounded by fog, and she used unmanned mobile suits to corner me. Once I was tired, she tried to finish me off. But before she was able to deliver the killing shot, she reeled back in pain. I'm not sure why. I was severely disappointed. I have looked up to her, and when I finally get the chance to fight her I find out she's a cheat."  
"Pain, you say.." Maki was deep in thought.  
"Sayuri-san? Cheat? Somehow I can't believe it," Honoka replied.  
"She did against me… and I have no doubt, she will try it with you as well."

Later at tea, it was just Sayuri, Yuya, Maki, and Honoka.  
"So, you have come to challenge me?" Sayuri asked.  
"That's right," Honoka replied.  
"And do you think you can beat me, a 3-time world champion?" Sayuri replied while discreetly putting pills in the tea she was about to drink. This action did not escape Maki, and she quickly swiped a pill that had fallen to the floor.  
"Well, we won't find out until we try, right?" Honoka replied. "I'm sure it will be a fun match!"  
Sayuri's face cracked into a smile. "There's a word for people like you, kid. It's called overconfidence. You keep on fighting and fighting to be the strongest, but there'll be always be someone stronger than you. By the time you find out, it'll be too late."  
"What?" Honoka replied.  
"Calm down," Maki said, restraining her friend.  
"If it, a fight you want, it's a fight you get, then," Sayuri said. Outside the mansion a portion of the land opened, and the John Bull Gundam rose. It's appearance was designed like a Queen's Guard, and like a guard it has a rifle.  
"Alright!" Honoka said. "Rise, Gundam!"  
The Shining Gundam rose from the River Thames, and Honoka ran outside to greet it.  
Maki watched as the two combatants flew to the battlefield-an area full of ruined buildings. She never noticed the man approaching her from behind, but she felt pain as she was knocked out.

"Gundam fight all set…" Sayuri said.  
"Ready, go!" Honoka replied.  
The two fighters clashed. Sayuri used the butt of the rifle as a melee weapon, slamming it into Honoka's head. However Honoka was more experienced in melee combat, and she quickly recovered and threw Sayuri, knocking her to the ground.  
"Well, looks like this will be easier than I thought," Honoka said.

Maki woke up in what seemed like a control room.  
"Oh. I see you're awake. I'm sorry I had to harm you, but that is the only way."  
Yuya was sitting in front of a huge control panel. Displayed on the screen was the ongoing battle.  
"What are you doing?" Maki asked.  
"Prepare the smoke machines, and ready the mobile suit troops," Yuya commanded. She pressed the corresponding buttons. The field was quickly bathed in fog.  
"That's cheating!' Maki said.  
"Sayuri… she cannot escape Gundam Fights. She wants to keep doing them, up until the end. And I will support her, no matter what."  
"Even so! OT think that she would stoop to this…"  
"Sayuri knows nothing about this!" Yuya replied. "Like I said, I will support her."  
Maki could only watch the events unfold on screen.

"What's happening?" Honoka looked around and saw nothing but fog.  
"I can't see properly! My main camera's being disrupted!"  
Turning around she saw an army of John Bull Gundam drones.  
"And those are… mobile suits?" Honoka realized Umi was right. Sayuri was cheating!  
Honoka activated her beam saber and started attacking all the mobile suits that were coming at her. However she knew she couldn't keep this up. Sooner or later, she will tire out. And that's when Sayuri will come to finish her off.  
"What's the matter? Where's your confidence now?" Honoka could hear Sayuri's voice.  
Then a shot came from the fog. It was only her fast reflexes that saved her.  
"How can she see me?" Honoka said. "We are both fighting in the fog. It doesn't make sense!"  
Honoka noticed a John Bull drone in front of her, ready to fire it's rifle.  
Before it was able to do so, however, it was destroyed by a very familiar weapon-a rose bit.  
"Umi-chan!" Honoka saw the Gundam Rose.  
"She's talking mental stimulants," Umi said. "That's why she can see so well in the fog." She pointed to where Sayuri is.  
"You deal with Sayuri," Umi said. Despite the pain she felt she couldn't leave Honoka alone. "I'll take care of these drones."  
Honoka nodded and went into the open space again.  
"Sayuri-san! Come out now, and fight me properly!"  
Sayuri chuckled as she gobbled more of the pills. "Fine!"  
She emerged from the fog and started firing her rifle.  
Honoka dodged the shots, but one of them managed to hit her leg, tripping her.  
"No!"  
Sayuri walked up. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I have to keep winning, don't you understand! I need to be the hero. No matter what! Now it's time for me to end this."  
She pointed her rifle at the Shining Gundam's head. Before she can deliver the final blow, though, she kneeled in pain.  
"Arrgh… my medicine! What's happened to my medicine!"  
Honoka realized that Sayuri must have suffered an overdose.  
'Finish me off, girl! Do it now!" Sayuri said. "DO IT!"  
Honoka nodded. "SHINING FINGER!"  
She slammed her palm into the John Bull Gundam's head, ending the match.

Maki and Yuya entered the field.  
"You're okay!' Maki said.  
"Oh, so Maki-chan is worried about me?" Honoka said teasingly.  
"Wha-no, of course not!" Maki blushed.  
Yuya was beside Sayuri, who was lying on the ground.  
"Don't worry… it's alright… I'm sorry that I won't be with you much longer."  
"It's okay… you had kept fighting till the end… and you won your matches…"  
"Thanks to you," Sayuri said.  
"You knew?" Yuya replied in shock.  
"Thank you… for your support. I love you…" Sayuri finally breathed her last.  
Yuya cried. Then she stood up.  
"Look carefully. This is the fate of all Gundam Fighters. It might happen to any of you in the future. For your sakes, I hope it does not."

Sayuri's burial was a discreet affair. Aside from her, only Honoka, Maki, Kotori, and Umi were present. None of them noticed the figure waiting in the shadows.

**UP NEXT: Terror! The Phantom Fighter Appears**


	10. Terror! The Phantom Fighter Appears

**Honoka and Maki head to Neo-Egypt in order to fight Neo-Egypt's Gundam, the Pharaoh Gundam XIII. However when they arrive they see the Gundam destroyed and it's crew killed. Honoka and Maki heard the dying words of one of them…."Dahal Muhammad… walks among us again!"  
How can that be, when Dahal Muhammad, champion of the 3****rd**** Gundam Fight, has passed away a long time ago?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

"The desert is so hot!" Honoka complained as she tried covering her head with a huge piece of cloth.  
"Quit complaining," Maki replied. "We still have to investigate what happened to Neo-Egypt's Gundam. That damage… do you think the Devil Gundam could have done it?"  
"Possibly," Honoka replied. She was finally getting excited. This could be their real first lead on the Devil Gundam's whereabouts.  
Her attention, however, was called by the sounds of battle.  
"Hey, check that out!" She pointed. A Gundam fight was taking place. Out of the Sandstorm appeared a familiar Gundam.  
"Hey, isn't that Dragon Gundam?" Maki asked.  
"Yeah, looks like it. Who's Rin fighting?" Honoka said. She saw a shadowy figure, wrapped in bandages like an actual mummy.

Rin was actually scared. She hated ghosts and anything creepy, and this new opponent of hers looks like it stepped out of a horror movie. It's taller than her Dragon Gundam and looks like a mummy. What's more , the pilot was eerily silent.  
"I'll just have to finish this quickly, then!" Rin grabbed two poles mounted on the Dragon Gundam's back and combined them into a spear, slashing at the enemy Gundam's shoulder amor. It was a direct hit.  
"Alright!' Rin's face brightened.  
Her expression changed when she saw the shoulder armor _regenerate._  
Scared, she stabbed the cockpit. She saw the pilot standing inside, not a sign of panic in his movements. The enemy Gundam fell down and was swallowed by the sand.  
"What… what happened?" Rin asked. "Did I just… kill him?"

After the battle Honoka and Maki approached Rin and Hanayo.  
"Honoka-chan! So you came here looking for Neo-Egypt's Gundam as well?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah, unfortunately it was destroyed and it's crew killed. We saw the remains over there," Honoka said, pointing over her shoulder.  
"What? Then who was the Gundam Rin-chan was fighting?" Hanayo asked.  
Rin was trembling now. "Don't tell me… it was a ghost?!"  
Maki shook her head. "Come now, be reasonable. Ghosts don't exist! You tell her, Honoka… Honoka?"  
Maki saw the ginger-haired girl shivering in fear alongside Rin.  
The red-headed doctor-turned mechanic shook her head. "Honestly, Honoka…"  
"But Maki-chan, what if it's an actual ghost? We're doomed!" Honoka said.  
"Let's not panic here, right, Hanayo?" Maki said.  
"Ye-yeah," Hanayo said. "What can you tell us about the remains you found?"  
Honoka stopped shaking and thought about it. "Well, one of them was still alive when we got there. He mentioned someone named Dahal Muhammad. Unfortunately he died after saying that."  
Maki was typing in her laptop already. "Dahal Muhammad was the representative for Neo-Egypt during the 3rd Gundam Fight, and he was the champion. His tomb is just near here. I think we should investigate."  
"But Maki-chan!" Honoka whined. "What if it's an actual ghost?"  
"Yeah, that' right!" RIn added.  
Maki took Honoka aside. "I have a nagging suspicion that the Devil Gundam is involved in this," she said. "Think about it for a second and stop having that immature fear, will you?"  
Honoka realized she was right. "Sorry about that, Maki-chan."  
She turned to face Rin and Hanayo. "Alright then… we're going to that tomb!"

The tomb was designed much like an Ancient Egyptian tomb. A rectangular building was decorated with statues, while towering obelisks flanked the entrance.  
"Okay… let's do this!" Honoka said. Despite her words earlier the creepiness of the tomb bought back a little of her fear. Just a little.  
"Yeah!" Rin rushed into the tomb before she changed her mind.  
"RIn-chan, wait for me!" Hanayo tried to catch up with her friend.  
The group of four proceeded inside.  
"I've seen horror movies!" Rin proclaimed. "These kinds of places are always filled with booby traps, so let's be careful-"  
Of course at that moment Rin stepped on a booby trap.  
The floor beneath them collapsed, and they all fell down screaming.

"Kayo-chin are you okay?' Rin called out.  
"Yeah… I'm fine.." Hanayo said, standing up.  
"Where are we? " Maki asked.  
"Whoah! Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Honoka said, pointing ahead.  
It was Dahal's tomb.  
"Are you sure we should be really doing this?" Hanayo asked.  
"No choice," Maki replied. "Honoka, take off the coffin's cover."  
Honoka looked at Maki as if she asked something crazy, then decided to do what her friend said, pulling the cover off.  
"Okay, let's look inside.." Honoka said hesitantly.  
"Huh?"  
"Why? What's inside?" Rin asked, her curiosity overcoming her fear.  
Then she was surprised. "There's nothing!"  
The implication of that dawned upon her. "That means I fought the actual Dahal Muhammad?"  
Before anyone could respond a mummy suddenly burst from a nearby wall.  
"It's real! A mummy!" Rin screamed. "Help me Kayo-chin!"  
Rin hugged Hanayo, who was currently speechless because of fear.  
The mummy noticed Rin and grabbed her using the bandages wrapped around it.  
"He's got me!" Rin wailed.  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna save you," Honoka said. She used her strength to break the bandage that was holding Rin.  
"Fight me, monster!" Honoka said. She punched the mummy's stomach. It cracked, but it instantly regenerated.  
At that moment Honoka knew.  
"Maki-chan, let's get out of here!" Honoka said.  
Maki nodded. She pulled out a grenade from her handbag and threw it at the mummy.  
The group barely made it outside as the tomb exploded.  
"So… we're safe?" Rin asked.  
"No, that mummy won't go down that easily," Honoka replied.  
Sure enough, rising from the ruins was Dahal Muhammad's gundam, Pharaoh Gundam III. It resembled it's namesake, only it was wrapped in huge bandages. On it's cockpit was none other than Dahal Muhammad, the mummy they fought earlier.  
"He seems to really hate you, Rin-chan. Why is that?" Honoka asked.  
"I don't know!" Rin replied.  
"Rin-chan, it seems like you have to fight it," Hanayo said.  
"You can't say that Kayo-chin! He scares me!"  
"Rin-chan!" The normally timid girl suddenly gained a lot more confidence. "We may be childhood friends but I was also sent with you to ensure that you fulfill your duties to our Shaolin Temple. That includes fighting that opponent."  
Rin saw the determination in her friend's eyes.  
"Okay then. Come, Dragon Gundam!"  
Rin landed in front of the Mummy Gundam.  
Before she was able to react, the Mummy Gundam launched an attack, binding her using mummy bandages.  
"Rin-chan!" Hanayo said, worrying for her friend.  
Maki was typing at her computer. "Hanayo. I think you need to see this."

Rin was struggling. Why was this guy so angry with her?  
"Rin-chan!"  
Hanayo was calling her.  
"What is it, Kayo-chin?"  
"We've find out why Dahal Muhammad is obsessed with you. Dahal was indeed the Champion of the 3rd fight. He also fought in the 4th Gundam fight, but he lost in the finals. There was a tragic accident-his cockpit blew up after the head was taken off. He died as a result. His opponent was none other than your grandfather!"  
Rin was shocked at the revelation.  
"So… he was defeated by a Shaolin practitioner, and so he wants to fight against a Shaolin practicioner? I.. I see. So he wants to keep on fighting, despite the fact that he has passed away already. In that case… I must respond to his fighting spirit!"  
Rin broke free of the restraints.  
She pulled off all Dragon Gundam's poles-six in total and held them like a circle. Fire protruded from each pole, and as she spun them around it looked like a circle of fire.  
The poles started shooting off one by one, surrounding the Pharaoh Gundam.  
"DRAGON FIRE STORM!"  
A pillar of fire enveloped the Pharaoh Gundam.  
"Rest in peace. For certain this time," Rin said.  
However she was surprised to see the Gundam still standing amidst the flames.  
"What?"  
"Stand back, Rin-chan! It's my turn," Honoka said. "SHINING FINGER!"  
Her special attack hit the opponent's head, but it recovered from the damage, regenerating the broken parts.  
"This ability to self recover, allowing the deceased Dahal and his Gundam to keep on resurrecting. I'm positive. This guy has acquired abilities of the Devil Gundam. WITH THE HELP OF YUKIHO!"  
The Shining Gundam was enveloped in a bright light. Panels around it's body opened, revealing shining parts.  
"Honoka has activated her super mode again?" Maki said.  
"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU. TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER SWORD!"  
Honoka's super attack hit, and this time the Pharaoh Gundam was destroyed.  
"..Honoka-chan? What happened?" Rin asked.  
"This does not concern you, Rin-chan," Honoka replied. "Please forget about it."  
_Even Dahal's genuine fighting spirit was twisted into something evil. Only the Devil Gundam can do something like this. Even the dead aren't safe from it's evil.  
_Honoka looked up into the sky and hope that the moment where she will confront her sister will come, soon.

**UP NEXT: The Undefeated of the East Appears!**


	11. The Undefeated of the East Appears!

**Major Erena Toudou has received information that the Devil Gundam has been sighted in Shinjuku in Neo-Japan! She asks that Honoka amd Maki investigate it, and the two agree. What Honoka does not know is that she will meet someone from her past… someone who will have a great effect on future events.  
Gundam fight all set? Ready, go!**

Shinjuku, Neo-Japan, was once a busy place with lots of people. Now, there are only ruins, a shadow of its past.  
Honoka walked among the ruins, Maki trying to keep up.  
"What happened here?" Maki asked. There was no one in sight.  
"It's probably the DevilGundam," Honoka said.  
She knelt and saw a long strip of cloth. _Probably used as a ribbon to tie one's hair,_ Honoka thought. She wondered where the ribbon's owner might be. It saddened her to think that the owner probably died already.  
Maki looked at Honoka. She still wasn't used to her energetic, lively friend silent like this.  
Suddenly there was a crashing sound, and they found themselves surrounded by three mobile suits.  
"What are those suits?" Maki asked.  
The suits were colored in a very pale shade of yellow. Each suit had four legs and a humanoid upper body. On each suit's head was a single eye, and they were armed with guns.  
"Maki-chan, call for the Gundam," Honoka said.  
"Okay!" Maki replied.  
"No!"a female voice said.  
Honoka and Maki saw a figure standing atop one of the ruins.  
"Keep Gundam activity to the minimum here," the figure said. The figure jumped towards Honoka, grabbed the ribbon in her hand, and charged towards the mobile suits.  
"What is she doing?" Maki asked. "That's crazy!"  
The figure used the ribbon like a whip, wrapping around the head of the first mobile suit. She tugged, and the head popped off, destroying the first mobile suit.  
The second suit attacked, firing two bullets. The figure responded by _catching_ the two bullets, one in each hand, then ramming the bullets back into the gun, causing the second mobile suit to explode.  
There was a huge explosion because of that, and the third suit was not able to detect the figure.  
Suddenly the slab of cement where the mobile suit was standing was rising, and Honoka and Maki saw the figure pushing the slab upwards, it's sheer weight destroying the third suit.  
"Wait… I know that fighting style," Honoka said.  
At that moment a fourth mobile suit landed.  
"Behind you!" Honoka called out.  
The figure reacted, but before she could strike, a beam rifle shot hit the suit, causing it to explode.  
Maki saw where the shot came from and saw a handful of Nobusshis- Neo-Japan's land use mobile suit. These suits were colored in purple and violet colors and were armed with a beam rifle.  
"What is happening here?" Maki asked.  
Honoka, however was searching for the figure.  
"Where are you looking at?" The figure asked. It was standing atop some ruins. "I'm here. Right here." She took off the veil that had covered her head, revealing light brown hair and green eyes.  
"I knew it! Master!" Honoka said with delight.  
Kira Tsubasa gave her pupil a smile. "Answer me, Honoka! The School of the Undefeated of the East!"  
"The Winds of the King!" Honoka replied.  
"Zenshin!" Tsubasa unleashed a fury of punches at Honoka.  
"Keirestsu!" Honoka responded, unleashing her own punches.  
"Tenpa Kyoran!" Both fighters were now exchanging blows. Finally Honoka's fist met Tsubasa's, and the two screamed the last part of the chant together.  
"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"  
"How have you been, Honoka… or rather, the one I acknowledge as the King of Hearts?" Tsubasa said.  
The King of Hearts was a title Tsubasa passed to Honoka, as an acknowledgement of her strength.  
Honoka was unable to contain her emotions. She cried.

Later, the group had moved to a tall building that hasn't been taken over the mobile suits yet, which Tsubasa referred to as the Death Army. She explained that Shinjuku had been under attack by this force, and there are only a few survivors, using this building as a stronghold and trying to fight back using the Nobusshi mobile suits.  
"Now… what brings you here?" Tsubasa asked.  
Honoka explained what happened. All about her father, mother, and sister, and the Devil Gundam.  
"I see," Tsubasa replied. "I'm sorry. I did not know. A lot has happened since you left."  
"how did you get here, Master?" Honoka asked.  
"You see, I was drawn here because someone challenged me to a Gundam Fight. However as I waited for my opponent, this huge Gundam-likely this Devi; Gundam you speak off-appeared and attacked me, destroying the city in the process."  
Tsubasa slammed her fist into a nearby window. "Look at Shinjuku now! Once a bustling city is now reduced to rubble because of this Devil Gundam, and it's citizens all staying here. This Devil Gundam and it's Death Army is terrorizing the city! Thankfully there's enough water and electricity, but who knows how long will that last. Honoka. Will you fight with me to help these people?"  
Honoka agreed. "Yes!" She was eager to fight alongside her master again.

"What do you think of my Gundam?" Tsubasa asked.  
They were now preparing for an operation. Intelligence indicated that a large group of Death Army suits are approaching, but Tsubasa had a plan to counteract it. A huge force, led by Tsubasa and Honoka, will lure the enemy towards sea, since the Death Army is not amphibious. A small force will be left to guard the building.  
Honoka gaped as she saw the Kowloon Gundam.  
It was huge and bulky, resembling a Teracotta warrior.  
"It's awesome!" Honoka replied.  
"You'll like it more in action," Tsubasa replied.  
"Master I-I'm really happy that we were able to meet again." Honoka said.  
Tsubasa nodded. "Me too, Honoka. Me too."

Honoka, Tsubasa, and a group of Nobusshis launched from the building and were now in the process of getting the Death Army's attention.  
"There's so many of them!" Honoka said.  
She and the other suits landed, taking out any Death Army suit that came into their way.  
Tsubasa activated the Kowloon Gundam's only weapon-a sash. However much like with the ribbon earlier she was able to use the sash as an effective weapon, taking as many kills as Honoka.  
"There's no end to this!" Honoka said.  
"You're right," Tsubasa replied. We must use a big attack. How about we use _that?_" Tsubasa asked her student.  
"Okay!" Honoka agreed.  
Tsubusa positioned herself in a crane stance as she started spinning. The spinning became faster and faster.  
"Launch me, Honoka!" Tsubasa said.  
Honoka complied, giving Tsubasa a push towards the enemy.  
"CHOUKYUU HAOU DEN'EIDAN!"  
There was a huge explosion as Tsubasa plowed towards the enemy, destroying many Death Army suits in the process.  
This discouraged the main force from attacking and soon the Death Army was leaving-and heading to the sea, where they will drown.  
"Honoka, head back towards the building," Tsubasa said. "I'll take it from here."  
"What? But Master-"  
"Now, now. I know you're worried about Maki."  
Honoka blushed before replying. "Oh, alright. I'm going back then!"

Maki saw the explosions. _The battle must be underway.  
_She thought about Honoka. The ginger-haired girl became really lively once she saw her master again. Guess she really missed her that much.  
Her thought were interrupted by a commotion.  
"A Death Army suit is here!" one screamed.  
Maki saw a single Death Army suit, landing so close to her. It's mooneye stared at her and it started to reach out to grab her.  
"Oh no you don't! SHINING FINGER!"  
Maki was surprised to see Honoka, but was also glade. Who knew what would have happened if she hadn't arrived.  
Honoka got out of the Shining Gundam and went to Maki's side.  
"So, you came back," Maki said.  
"Oh, what's this? Is Maki-chan jealous? Don't worry, you'll always be my partner-"  
Maki blushed. "No, I was not-"  
Their argument was stopped when they heard a growling sound.  
Emerging from the destroyed Death Army suit was the pilot.  
Maki put her hands over her mouth in terror.  
The figure was zombie-like, it's head like a skull. Pipes protruded from the back of its head and from its eyes.  
The figure suddenly exploded in flames, and they saw Tsubasa standing atop her Kowloon Gundam.  
"Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Maki replied.  
Honoka was silent. She recognized that the pilot was covered in DG Cells- the Devil Gundam's seceret weapon, allowing it to infect anything and force it to become it's servant. It was what brought Dahal Muhammad of Neo-Egypt back to life. Now there was no doubt. The Devil Gundam is here. _And I will find them. Both the Devil Gundam and my sister._

**UP NEXT: Big Trouble! Honoka VS The Big Five**


	12. Big Trouble! Honoka VS The Big Five

**Honoka, Tsubasa, and the rest of the survivors continue their operations against the Death Army. A strange signal is then picked up-a sound of someone playing the piano. According to the analysis of the technicians, this sound comes from Tokyo Tower. Honoka and Tsubasa investigate. Is this a cry for help, or is something more sinister at work?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

Honoka slashed her way through the Death Army suits that were in front of her.  
Tsubasa was doing the same thing using her beam sash weapon. By spinning it around, it can form a spear which she can use as a melee weapon. Despite it being an older model, the Kowloon Gundam was proving that it can keep up with the Shining Gundam.  
Finally all the present Death Army suits were destroyed.  
"Look, Honoka!" Tsubasa pointed. "The Tokyo Tower is there. I suggest we better be careful. Can't you feel it? This evil presence. "  
Honoka nodded. "I agree, Master."  
"Let's make this interesting," Tsubasa said. "How about we race? The first one to get to the Tokyo Tower wins."  
"That sounds like fun, Master!" Honoka replied.  
"Well then…" Tsubasa leapt out of the cockpit and started running. Honoka watched her master before getting out of the cockpit of her Shining Gundam as well.  
"Honoka, wait!"  
"Maki-chan?"  
Maki was riding a motorcycle. "Please, wait, Honoka."  
"What's the matter?" Honoka asked her partner.  
Maki got off the motorcycle. "The men back at the building have detected four huge energy sources near the Tokyo Tower-that could only mean that there's four Gundams, or at least four suits as strong as Gundams there. It can be dangerous!"  
"Don't worry, me and Master have this all covered!" Honoka replied. "Can you stay by the Shining Gundam, Maki-chan? Watch over it for me, okay?"  
"What? But Honoka-"  
The ginger-haired girl was already on her way, entering an abandoned subway tunnel.  
"Seriously, that girl…" Maki sighed and climbed aboard the cockpit. She did not notice a pair of eyes that were watching at a distance.

Honoka was walking the length of the abandoned tunnel when suddenly a train appeared on the tracks.  
"Wow! I didn't know this thing still works." Honoka climbed aboard. She was the only passenger-aside from a figure reading a newspaper.  
"Long time now see, Honoka," the figure said. She lowered the newspaper and Honoka saw Nico Yazawa, Neo-America's figher.  
"Nico-chan? What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to fight you!" NIco discarded the newspaper and charged at Honoka, unleashing a series of punches.  
"I don't have time to do this!" Honoka replied.  
"Aww. Aren't you honored the Great NIco-Nii came all the way here to challenge you?"  
Honoka was surprised. Nico's strength and speed have greatly increased.  
_Where did she get this power?  
_Suddenly Nico unleashed a powerful punch that sent Honoka flying through the subway's back door and out into the tunnel again. Honoka stared at the leaving train.  
"What was that all about?"  
Her troubles were not yet over. A train was heading straight at her-and suddenly, a another train was coming, from her back! She was trapped.  
"Focus… focus. Which one is faster?" Honoka closed her eyes. "The front one!"  
She jumped onto the front one,and she started running towards the end of the train, then she jumped off, and she was able to escape as the two trains clashed with one another.

Maki was doing some final maintenance to the Shining Gundam when she heard something approaching her.  
Too late, she saw that she was surrounded by the Death Army mobile suits.  
"The Shining Gundam will be destroyed if I don't do something!" She sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Activate mobile trace system!"  
She grunted in pain as the mobile trace system activated. However now she had full control of the Shining Gundam. She activated the beam saber. "Don't underestimate me!" She slashed at the nearest opponent, destroying it.

_Someone was targeting me. But who?  
_Honoka didn't know the answer to that, but she did hope that Master would be safe.  
Finally she saw the exit. Outside was the Tokyo tower.  
"Alright! Looks like I won!" Honoka said cheerfully. She entered the building when she heard the sounds of a piano. "That's it! That's what the technicians heard." She followed the sounds and it lead to a dark room.  
Inside was a figure playing the piano.  
"Hey! I've come to rescue you!" Honoka said.  
"I knew you'd come," the figure replied. She stood up and Honoka saw Neo-France's fighter, Umi Sonoda.  
"Umi-chan? What's the meaning of this?"  
"It means you're surrounded."  
The door behind her opened and she saw not just Nico, but also Rin Hoshizora and Eli Ayase.  
"You guys! What are you doing here? And why did you just attack me earlier, Nico-chan?"  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're just that stupid," the small girl replied. "This is a trap set for you. And now we have you were we want you!"  
All four fighters charged towards Honoka.  
Honoka was helpless as she was beat up by the four fighters.  
"Where did you get such power?" Honoka asked.  
"Do you really want to know?" Eli asked. "Why, from that girl, of course. And from the Devil Gundam!"  
Honoka was shocked by Eli's words. "You four have sided with the Devil Gundam?"  
"To defeat you, yes," Nico replied.  
"Now we have all the power we want!" Rin added.  
"You all are so low! What happened to winning the Gundam Fight? To the honor of being a Gundam Fighter?" Honoka grunted as she was slammed into the wall by Umi. The blue-haired knight was now holding Honoka by the neck, choking her.  
"We do not care for that anymore. We care only to defeat you!"  
Suddenly the room collapsed as a huge object crashed into the room, making the four fighters retreat.  
"The Shining Gundam?" Honoka climbed aboard the cockpit. She saw Maki in the cockpit, collapsed because of exhaustion.  
"Maki-chan, what are you doing here?"  
"I was attacked," Maki replied. " I had no choice, to bring the Gundam to you. However on my way here I was attacked by a strange winged Gundam."  
"Alright, you can talk later. For now, we have to get you back to base!"  
Honoka assumed control of the Shining Gundam and started flying back towards the building that had served as their base.  
However she saw a Gundam blocking her path. It was mainly black with red details. It's head was wide, giving the impression that it has horns. On it's back were two huge wings.  
"That's the one," Maki said. "That' the one that attacked me."  
Honoka watched as the wings of the Gundam slowly wrapped around it, forming something of a protective armor.  
It raised it's arm and it's hand started to glow.  
"Wait… what is that technique?" Honoka asked.  
"Darkness Finger!" a sinister voice shouted as a wave of energy started barreling towards the Shining Gundam.  
Honoka decided to counter. "Shining Finger!"  
The dark wave of energy was met by Honoka's Shining Finger. However she was losing.  
"What the… this Gundam is even more powerful than my Shining Gundam?"  
Maki stood up. "I can help."  
"No, Maki-chan! You have to rest."  
"We are partners, Honoka. It is my job to help you." She placed her hand on top of Honoka's and nodded.  
"THIS HAND OF OURS GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU. SHINING FINGER!"  
The combined force of Honoka and Maki was enough to drive away this mysterious Gundam. Honoka and Maki both collapsed from the effort, but before passing out, Honoka saw the Kowloon Gundam approach them.

Later, back at the base, Honoka looked into the setting sun. She still cannot believe that Nico, Umi, Rin, and Eli had sided with the Devil Gundam.  
Maki joined her. "So, what will you do now?"  
"I don't know. A part of me still refuses to believe. But if they truly have joined forces with my sister, I have no choice but to destroy them."  
She then gave Maki a silly grin. "Thanks for the help back there. I could not have made it without you."  
Maki blushed. "It's nothing, like I said… you're my partner."

**UP NEXT: Shocking! Shining Finger Defeated**


	13. Shocking! Shining Finger Defeated

**We had a shocking turn of events last chapter, as Honoka finds out that four of her friends has pledged allegiance with the Devil Gundam. Things are starting to heat up as four unidentified objects are seen heading towards Earth. Are these allies? Enemies?  
Gundam Fight All Set! Ready, Go!**

Maki was inside the room that served both as a communications and security. TV screens surrounded the two people tasked to guard the building that serves as the base for the survivors of the Devil Army's assaults on Shinjuku. Both men were drinking coffee, trying to stay awake in the wee hours of the morning.  
"Any word about those four unidentified objects?" One of the men asked.  
"No, nothing from the colonies," Maki replied.  
"I see. Well, I hope it's not more trouble for us. We're barely surviving as it is. Your friend and the Master have been a great help to us."  
Maki nodded, but at the same time she wondered how long they could last. The limited electricity and food supply they have will not last forever.  
That was when she noticed Tsubasa at one of the screens. Honoka's master looked around nervously before entering a subway tunnel. Clearly she wasn't aware of the security camera placed there.  
One of the men reached for his cup of coffee. "Ms. Nishikino, if you ever get word about those objects, please give us a heads-up…" the man turned around and saw that the red-haired mechanic was no longer in the room . "Huh. Where did she go?"

Maki was making her way through the tunnel she saw on the TV screen.  
_I'm sure this is the one. Maybe Tsubasa has already entered it.  
_Maki was now inside the subway tunnel. She looked around and suddenly she caught sight of Tsubasa's light brown hair in one of the rooms.  
"Tsubasa?"  
She entered the room cautiously, but when she heard the door slam behind her she realized too late that she was trapped.  
From the machinery inside the room, strange lights were emitted. Lights that hypnotized her, forcing her to walk forward….

When Honoka woke up it the sun was already high up in the sky. Breakfast was served outside the building, and everywhere people where sitting in various rubble as they ate.  
Tsubasa laughed as Honoka rushed to get some breakfast. "What's the rush?" she asked.  
"Maki-chan forgot to wake me up!" Honoka said as she sat next to her master.  
"Where is she anyway?" Tsubasa asked. "I haven't seen her yet."  
"Yeah, come to think of it…"  
Honoka never finished the conversation as chaos erupted. The Death Army was here.  
Tsubasa summoned her Kowloon Gundam. "It's time to fight once again, Honoka!"  
"Right, Master!" Honoka replied. "Rise, Gundam!"

Maki tripped on a wire.  
"Ouch…" Maki rubbed her head as she picked herself up. She then looked around, confused. "Where am I? How did I get here?"  
Surrounding her were several human-size capsules. She couldn't see the inside of many of them, but in a corner she saw a row of capsules that had very familiar faces. Hanayo Koizumi of Neo-China. Nozomi Tojo of Neo-Russia. Kotori Minami of Neo-France. Even Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotarou Yazawa of Neo America.  
She immediately rushed towards them and opened the capsules, freeing them.  
The first who got up was Nozomi. The violet-haired girl was shaking her head." Thanks for saving us, Maki-chan."  
"How did all of you get here?" Maki asked.  
"We received a signal emanating from here, in Shinjuku, asking for a Gundam Fight," Hanayo explained.  
"Same here!" Kokoro added. "Then we were met by that girl…"  
"That girl?" Maki asked.  
"She has planned all this! She has took control of Umi-chan," Kotori said. "Umi-chan has forgotten the Gundam Fight and what it means to be a knight. That is not like her!"  
"Onee-chan has forgotten about us, too," Kokoa said in a sad voice.  
"Wait… what about Honoka? She's up there!" Maki said. "Who's this girl you're talking about?"  
"We have to go and Kousaka-san!" Kotarou replied. "This girl, her name is.."

"Look, Honoka!"  
Tsubasa pointed out the Gundam Rose, standing in a distance. "There's this army's general. We take her out, these Death Army drones will stop attacking."  
"But… that's Umi-chan…" Honoka was still hesistant on attacking her friend.  
"She is not the fighter you once knew! Now go! I'll take care of these small fry."  
Already Tsubasa was destroying those Death Army units near her.  
Honoka nodded and charged towards Umi.  
"So you have come, Honoka Kousaka," Umi said in a calm voice.  
"How could you have joined forces with the Devil Gundam?" Honoka asked as she drew her beam saber.  
Umi lunged with her own sword, and the two exchanged blows.  
"To gain power, of course! That girl-that fighter! She gave us what we want."  
"That girl? My sister? She's no fighter. SHE'S A MONSTER!"  
"The building behind Honoka exploded, revealing the Bolt Gundam.  
"Show some respect for your sister," Eli said, restraining Honoka.  
"That's right!" The Dragon Gundam jumped from a nearby building, landing in front of Honoka. "Why don't you join us, Honoka-chan?"  
"Don't bother, Rin. She's stupid like that."  
Out of the shadows stepped Gundam Maxter. Nico Yazawa has entered the field.  
Honoka was trapped.  
"Stay away from my pupil!"  
Tsubasa landed in front of Honoka. In a quick motion she punched Eli in the face, forcing the tall Russian to break her grip on Honoka. Without Eli supporting her though, Honoka fell and now she was lying on the ground. The four fighters regrouped on one side.  
"Get up, Honoka," Tsubasa said.

"NO! Don't do it!"  
Honoka saw Maki emerging from a nearby tunnel. Along her her Nozomi, Hanayo, Kotori, and the Yazawa siblings.  
"It's all just a trick! Tsubasa has fooled us all. She has sided with the Devil Gundam and is responsible for the destruction here in Shinjuku!"  
"What? No, it can't be!" Honoka said.  
It came as a shock to her, then, when Tsubasa stepped on her face, pinning her to the ground.  
"What… Master, what are you doing?"  
Tsubasa lifted her foot from Honoka's face.  
"It's all true, Honoka," Tsubasa said. "And now let me show you. The true form of my Kowloon Gundam!"  
A dark energy surrounded the Kowloon Gundam as it's armor started to purge, revealing a much thinner, powerful Gundam. Wings sprouted from it's back.  
Honoka recognized it. It was the Gundam that attacked them previously, the one which her and Maki took down together!  
"This is the true form of my Kowloon Gundam- the Master Gundam!"  
Honoka couldn't speak out of shock.  
"Now, Honoka. Join us. Your sister is waiting…" Tsubasa held out a hand. Lights projected from it.  
Maki recognized it as the same lights that hypnotized her.  
"NO! Get a grip, Honoka! She's trying to hypnotize you! That's how she got me and the others!"  
Tsubasa turned towards the group and fired energy beams at them from her Master Gundam's palm.  
"Enough from you! Die!"  
Maki and the others took cover.  
The explosions were enough to break the spell of hypnosis from Honoka.  
"Shut up."  
Tsubasa saw that Honoka had recovered.  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning grip tells me to defeat you, SOMEONE WHO IS NO LONGER MY MASTER! SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka charged forward, attempting to use her super move.  
Tsubasa countered with her own move. "DARKNESS FINGGER!"  
Honoka and Tsubasa's hands met, the glow from the two super attacks clashing.  
"How's that? Your Shining Finger has no effect on me. Now what? Still not going to obey me?" Tsubasa asked.  
"No… my master… she would never do something like this!" Honoka cried out.  
"Well then, I have to convince you… BY CRUSHING YOUR RIGHT ARM!"  
The Darkness Finger finally overpowered the Shining Finger, destroying the Shining Gundam's right arm in the process. Honoka screamed in pain.  
Before Tsubasa was able to deal a finishing blow, four objects landed on the battlefield.

"What? Those four?" Tsubasa said, shocked.  
"It' can't be. They're here!" Honoka said. "The Shuffle Alliance!"  
The four objects stood up, revealing themselves to be Gundams. The pilots all got out of the cockpits, standing on the palms of their Gundam's hands.  
"Exactly!" Black Joker announced. The Gundam was mostly purple, but it had huge yellow horns, much like a clown hat. Black Joker was a tall woman with short pink hair. "Did you miss us, Tsubasa?"  
"Yeah! We came all the way here just because of the trouble you caused. "  
Ace of Clubs-a tall woman with short brown hair-stood beside her gundam-a dark green Gundam with red limbs.  
"Now we've come to stop you," the Queen of Spades announced. Her Gundam was mostly colored orange. Queen of Spades had short hair like Ace of Clubs, but she wore glasses.  
"You must pay for your crimes, with your life!"  
The Jack of Diamonds said. She was a woman with long, dark green hair. He Gundam had red limbs and had huge diamond-shaped armor around its body.  
"Is that so? Then, come on and get me!" Tsubasa said. Umi, Rin, Eli, and Nico stood protectively around her, their Gundam's weapons ready.  
"Should we take that as a challenge?" Black Joker asked. "Very well.."  
"Please wait!" Honoka said.  
"Oh. I forgot. We have here the new King of Hearts," Black Joker said.  
"Please, do not fight! I ask this because I believe that fighting is not the answer. I'm sure there must be a good reason for this. Yes, I believe my Master is being controlled by the Devil Gundam!"  
"You shut up, Honoka!" Tsubasa said. "Don't interfere!"  
"No! Let's avoid this, please," Honoka replied.  
There was a long moment when master and pupil looked each other in the eye.  
"Fine," Tsubasa said. "But remember this. Today, you are no longer my student!"  
The Master Gundam's wings folded around it, and then it took flight, with Umi, Rin, Eli, and Nico following.  
"No… Master!"  
She was about to follow them when the Shuffle Alliance stopped her.  
"Get a hold of yourself," Ace of Clubs said.  
"You heard Tsubasa. She is no longer your master," Black Joker added.  
Honoka could do nothing but cry. First her sister, then her friends, now her master. Has everyone allied with the Devil Gundam?

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
with the exception of Black Joker, the members of the Shuffle Alliance were taken from the R teacher cards from School Idol Festival.  
Ace of Clubs-Satoko Miyama  
Queen of Spades-Nanako Yamaguchi  
Jack of Diamonds-Kyoko Sasahara  
Also, they have no given names in the original G Gundam, and only go by their titles. Their Gundams also have the same name as them (so Black Joker's Gundam is called Black Joker as well, and so forth).  
Black Joker is based from Yuuki Yuuna from Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru.**

**UP NEXT: Warrior's Crest-Goodbye, Shuffle Alliance!**


	14. Goodbye, Shuffle Alliance

**Last time, Honoka was betrayed by her master, Tsubasa, who was on the Devil Gundam's side all along. How will Honoka fight someone who is so close to her?  
Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!**

Honoka sat down as she watched Maki work on the Shining Gundam. Despite the damage it took, it was now almost fully repaired. Honoka had to hand it to her friend; she was good. Now that her Gundam was ready, so was she. She stood up.  
Maki noticed it and climbed down the Gundam.  
"Honoka, what are you doing? You're still injured."  
Honoka shoved her friend aside, but as she did she felt pain in her arm. Maki was right; she was still injured. "Sorry, Maki-chan. But this is serious. I have to do this."  
The Shuffle Alliance suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"Calm down, Honoka Kousaka," Jack of Diamonds said.  
"What you are doing is foolish!" Ace of Clubs added.  
"Besides, you heard it; Tsubasa is no longer your master," Black Joker said.  
"Wait, wait a minute." Maki held up her hand. She was confused. "Just who are you people?"  
"We are the Shuffle Alliance," they said in perfect unison. "We are a secret organization that watches over humankind. We are experts on every known type of fighting, warfare, and strategy. Those who bear the Shuffle Alliance crest have held an advantage in combat and have guided humanity many times, often saving humanity from destruction. "  
At this point only Black Joker spoke. "Mankind has learned from his follies and has made the ultimate form of combat; the Gundam Fight. We understand why Tsubasa joined the 12th Gundam Fight; she was to represent the Shuffle Alliance there. However, now… purposely breaking the rules of the fight and causing trouble by allying herself with the Devil Gundam? That is unforgivable!"  
Honoka was about to counter when they heard mechanical sounds. They saw a huge group of Death Army units. One moved forward and spoke in a monotone voice.  
"I bring a message for Honoka Kousaka, from the Undefeated of the East, Kira Tsubasa. Come and fight me. However you are not to bring the Shuffle Alliance with you. Do it and I guarantee the safety of the people."  
The Death Army unit rejoined the Death Army group and awaited Honoka's response.  
"I'm going."  
"But Honoka! It could be a trap!"  
"Even so." Honoka ignored the pleas of her friend and went in the direction of the Death Army.

_Honoka and Tsubasa were at the Guiana Highlands .Honoka had just begun her training. However, night has fallen, so the pair has opted to rest. They were sitting by a fire, and two pieces of meat, mounted on sticks, were being cooked by it.  
"Listen, Honoka," Tsubasa said. "Martial artists know no limits. His hands are not only used to defeat enemies."  
To Honoka's surprise Tsubasa reached into the fire and grabbed the meat. Tsubasa wasn't even bothered by the heat. "Listen. Work on improving every form of thrusting the hand to it's limits. Soon you will be able to use this technique to express your soul."  
"Express my soul?" Honoka looked at her hands and tried to replicate Tsubasa's feat. Honoka's hand wasn't even inside the fire yet but she pulled it back because of the heat.  
"Hahaha! Just keep practicing, and soon you will be a top martial artist."  
The two then recited the litany of the School of the Undeafeated of the East.  
"The School of the Undefeated of the East! " Tsubasa began.  
"Zenshin, Keiretsu!"  
"Tenpa Kyoran!"  
"Look! The East is Burning Red!"_

The Death Army troops made way for her. Standing on top of the Tokyo tower was her master, Tsubasa, waiting for her. Honoka walked forward. However as she reached the tower the ground suddenly erupted around her. Out of the ground popped out Eli, Rin, Umi, and Nico.  
"You guys-"  
Nico immediately unleashed a fury of punches. "Why do you resist us ,Honoka? Just join up with us!"  
Honoka dodged the punches and countered with a punch of her own. Nico dodged and made way for Umi, who punched Honoka, who caught the punch. "Umi-chan, don't you remember our goal is to improve ourselves as fighters?"  
"Which demonstrates why you should join us!"  
Honoka punched Umi in the stomach and started running towards the tower again.  
Eli and Rin now blocked her way.  
"Listen," Honoka said. "The strength you have acquired through the Devil Gundam is only skin deep. Real strength comes from being able to express your feelings with your fists. If that was the real Master, she would have said that!"  
"Then why don't you ask her yourself!" Eli threw a rock at Honoka, who dodged it. Rin quickly punched Honoka. The ginger-haired girl reeled but was still standing.  
This time Tsubasa decided to join the fray.  
"Master!" Honoka said.  
Tsubasa used her sash as a whip. Honoka dodged it. The sash hit the ground instead, destroying it before Tsubasa retracted the sash back into her hands.  
Honoka tried to punch her but Tsubasa expertly dodged and punched Honoka in the back.  
As Honoka was still recovering Tsubasa spun the sash around so that now it resembled a spear, and attacked Honoka.  
_Is this it? _Honoka thought. _Is it the end?  
You fool._ Honoka heard the voice of the Queen of Spades.  
_I can't believe such a weakling like you calls herself the King of Hearts. _This time it was the Ace of Clubs.  
_Martial Artists are ill at ease with their feelings; they are people who can only communicate with their fists_, Jack of Diamonds said.  
_However, your fists lack direction. What is it you want to do, Honoka Kousaka?_ The Black Joker asked her.  
_What I want to do…. That's it!  
_Honoka dodged the attack and looked Tsubasa straighti in the eye._  
_"Master! I challenge you to a combat… in the form of a Gundam Fight Match!"  
"interesting . I accept!" Tsubasa summoned her Master Gundam.  
"Rise, Gundam!" Honoka summoned her Shining Gundam.  
Now the two combatants were staring at each other.  
"Gundam Fight all set?" Honoka said.  
"Ready… GO!" Tsubasa charged.

Eli, Umi, Rin, and Nico watched the fight. Already more DG cells were infecting them.  
"Well, let's join them," Umi said.  
"Wait right there!"  
The group saw the Shuffle Alliance.  
"The King of Hearts has expressed a desire for a one on one match. We will be your opponents!" The Black Joker announced. The Shuffle Alliance summoned their Gundams, and the four fighters did the same.  
The Shuffle Alliance unleashed their special attacks.  
The Black Joker rolled into a ball and out of it chains lashed out at her opponent-Eli Ayase.  
Jack of Diamonds unleashed a ball of fire at Umi Sonoda, who raised her arms to block the attack.  
Queen of Spades threw several knives at Nico Yazawa. The boxer was thrown into the ground because of the force of the attacks.  
Ace of Clubs unleashed a series of punches, sending Rin Hoshizora crashing into the ground.

Meanwhile the battle between Honoka and Tsubasa was in full swing. Tsubasa was using one of the Master Gundam's weapon's the Near Crusher, which allows the Master Gundam's arms to extend, making its forward thrust more deadly. Honoka dodged all these, waiting for a chance to strike.  
"What happened, Honoka? Where's the confidence you displayed earlier?" Tsubasa kicked Honoka, who was slammed into a nearby wall because of the impact.

The Shuffle Alliance looked on in shock. Their opponents were shrugging off their attacks!  
"How come… our specialty techniques don't work?" Queen of Spades asked.  
"It is as I thought," Jack of Diamonds replied. "Our techniques won't work because these young women… they are the next generation of the Shuffle Alliance!"  
"but they are infected with DG Cells!" Ace of Clubs said. She faced Black Joker. "Then, the only way is…"  
"Yes," Black Joker said. "It is the only way."  
The Shuffle Alliance flew up into the sky and then flew down in high speed towards the four fighters.  
"LET THE FLAMES THAT LIGHT UPON OUR LIVES BLAZE WITH GLORY!"  
There was a blinding flash of light..  
Tsubasa and Honoka stopped their combat, distracted by the events.  
"What are you doing?!" Tsubasa screamed into the lights. "You'd sacrifice your lives to save those fools!?"  
"Our lives may pass away," Black Joker's voice said. "But our aspirations will live on, with these young patriots!"  
The light faded, and Honoka could see the Shuffle Alliance Gundams have been turned into stone. Gundam Maxter, Bolt Gundam, Dragon Gundam, and Gundam Rose all lay at their feet.  
A crack appeared in the Shuffle Alliance Gundams, then they crumbled into many pieces of stone.  
Tsubasa was silent at first. Then she picked up the head of Black Joker's Gundam and crushed it, laughing all the same.  
"Those fools! Now that they're gone, nothing can stand in my way."  
"NO!" Honoka screamed.  
Panels opened on the Shining Gundam's head, shoulders, and legs. Inside the cockpit, Honoka didn't speak. The King of Hearts symbol on her right hand glowed.  
"Could this be.. Shining Gundam's super mode?" Tsubasa had never seen it in person, but she had heard of it from Honoka.  
Wordlessly, Honoka attacked Tsubasa, using her Shining finger, shoving her palm into the Master Gundam's face. The Master Gundam was sustaining heavy damage, but Tsubasa managed to break free from Honoka's grasp. That is when Honoka revealed that her Shining Finger has now become more powerful-a powerful beam of energy shot from the Shining Gundam's palm, destroying the Master Gundam's left arm.  
"So that is Honoka's super mode…. I must retreat for now." Without allies and at a disadvantage, Tsubasa fled.

Nico, Umi, Rin, and Eli have come to their senses and have gotten out of their Gundams' cockpits.  
"What.. happened?" Nico asked.  
"I don't know. Last I recall, Tsubasa has challenged me in a match," Umi replied.  
"Same here," Rin said.  
"Look." Eli pointed at Honoka, who was standing at a distance. Before the group could approach her, however, they noticed the symbols on their hands.  
"What's this?" Umi asked.  
"A crest… like Honoka?" Eli said.  
Nico Yazawa had become the new Queen of Spades.  
Rin Hoshizora is now the Ace of Clubs.  
The title Jack of Diamonds has been passed to Umi Sonoda.  
Finally, Eli Ayase is now the Black Joker.  
The old generation of the Shuffle Alliance is no more, with the new generation now in its place.

**UP NEXT: Rise of the Devil Gundam**


	15. Rise of the Devil Gundam

**The Shuffle Alliance has given their lives to save Umi, Rin, Eli, and Nico. Now with four allies, will Honoka be able to defeat her master, Tsubasa? Will the Devil Gundam finally make an appearance?  
Gundam Fight all set! Ready, go!**

Shinjuku, Japan. Once a bustling center of activity, now reduced to a bunch of ruins. Eli contemplated the scene quietly. Unlike her, however, her companions were more vocal.  
"Did… did we really do all this?" Rin asked.  
"It shames me to say that we had a hand at this, Rin," Umi said. "As a knight I have failed to do my duty to protect the people."  
"I can't believe it!" Nico said. "Tsubasa controlling me, the Great Nico Nii, for her evil purposes? That's it! She's going down!"  
"Well. You're full of energy, Niccochi."  
Nico saw Nozomi Tojo, Eli's companion, approaching them.  
"Nozomi? What are you doing here?" Eli asked.  
Nozomi smiled as she held a tarot card. "My reading was correct. You four-and that girl, Honoka Kousaka-your fates are intertwined. I can tell that all of us will be needed in the battles to come. The crests you have inherited are proof of that."

Honoka watched them talk from a distance. She was silent; the events from earlier still overwhelmed her.  
Maki approached her partner. She wasn't used to Honoka being this quiet. "Honoka, what now?"  
"I'm not sure, Maki-chan," Honoka replied. "Master has betrayed me, and I'm still not close to finding the Devil Gundam…"  
Honoka screamed as someone groped her from behind. She turned her head and saw Nozomi.  
"No-Nozomi-chan? How did you get here? You were just there a moment ago!"  
"That doesn't matter. However, I tell you, don't give up now. You've come this far. Remember; now that we have all seen the horrors of the Devil Gundam, we have become your allies."  
Nozomi pointed to Umi, Eli, Rin, and Nico, as well as Kotori, Hanayo, and the Yazawa siblings.  
"Everyone…" Honoka stood up. Nozomi was right. She can't give up now!  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
"What's happening?" Nico asked.  
"An earthquake?" Eli said.  
The ground split up, swallowing them all into it's depths.

In an underground cavern, the Devil Gundam was resting.  
Tsubasa smiled. The monstrous gundam's self-recovery was almost finished.  
She did not sense a shadowy figure watching over her. This figure exited the cavern silently, leaving Tsubasa to supervise the Devil Gundam's recovery.

Maki shook her head. She was in an underground tunnel-probably a subway.  
She heard footsteps and instantly shone her flashlight upon that direction. "Who's there?"  
"Don't you recognize me, Maki-chan?" Nico Yazawa walked into Maki's light.  
"Nico-chan?"  
The boxer smiled. "Well, lucky I found you. I think the way out is that way. Let's go."  
"Oh really? So you know a way out?"  
A new figure has entered. It was Umi Sonoda.  
Nico blushed. "Well, uh… that way looked promising, see…"  
"It doesn't matter, we have to keep moving anyway," Maki said. "Let's go."

Trapped inside another tunnel were Eli, the Yazawa Siblings, Hanayo, and Kotori.  
Nozomi had a flashlight, which they used to light their surroundings. All the exits to the tunnel were blocked.  
"What was that?" Kokoro wondered.  
"I hope RIn-chan is alright," Hanayo muttered.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be." Kokoa tried to give words of encouragement to the older girl.  
Kotarou was silent. "I.. just remembered something. Back when Tsubasa first captured us. I saw it. The Devil Gundam."  
"What?" Nozomi said. "Are you sure?"  
"You should all have seen it too," Kotarou replied.  
"Then that means… is the Devil Gundam here?" Hanayo wondered.

Rin and Honoka were walking in another tunnel, with Honoka holding a torch.  
"Good thing we found each other, huh, Honoka-chan?"  
"Yeah, Rin-chan. It's nice to have a companion at times like this. I hope we can find the others."

Maki, Umi, and Nico were making their way through the tunnel when they saw what seems to be a crack in the wall that was emitting a strange light. They decided to check it out. What they saw shocked them. It was the Devil Gundam! It was recovering, regenerating armor and strengthening itself.  
"The Devil Gundam…" Maki didn't expect it to be this big. It was terrifying!  
"So, is that Tsubasa here? I guess it's time to her to taste my NIco Nico Nii!" Nico was getting ready to destroy the wall.  
Umi raised her hand to stop Nico. "No, wait-"  
Too late, NIco punched the wall, revealing the cavern where the Devil Gundam is recovering.  
"What's this? Where's Tsubasa?" Nico asked.  
A Death Army unit suddenly approached them. Umi and Nico moved protectively to Maki's front. Before they could take action though, a boomerang sliced the Death Army Unit's head, destroying it.  
"What was that?" Nico asked.  
Umi followed the direction of the boomerang. It returned to an empty spot on the wall. But in what was an empty spot, now there is a person standing. A young girl, wearing a mask that covered her face except for her eyes, and a heavy brown coat.  
_That kind of fighting style… is she a ninja?_ Umi thought.  
"Who are you?" NIco asked.  
"That doesn't matter. Hurry and escape before the other Death Army forces notice your presence."  
The figure pointed to a stairway going up. "That will take you to the surface. Go now!"  
With no choice, the trio ran upwards.  
However it was too late-when they looked back they were pursued by a group of Death Army zombies-people who have been overrun by DG cells and forced into servitude by the Devil Gundam.  
"We'll take care of this!" Nico said.  
"That's right, go now and run!" Umi replied.  
"But you guys-"  
Nico flashed her smile. "Do you think the great Nico-Nii will be brought down by this? Think again!"  
NIco punched the nearest zombie while Umi drew her sword.  
Maki nodded and started running again.  
She saw a doorway. _The way out!  
_Standing in front, however, was Tsubasa.

"You… you saw it, didn't you?" Tsubasa asked.  
Maki was scared, but she tried to put up a brave front. "So what if I did?"  
Tsubasa laughed. "You have the guts, Maki. But it's too late, no matter what."  
"What's too late?"  
Maki saw Honoka and Rin running towards her.  
"RIn-chan, take Maki-chan and go, please."  
"Alright! Let's go, Maki-chan!" Rin dragged Maki away from Tsubasa and Honoka.  
"Ah, my favorite student!" Tsubasa said. "Well, if you must know. The Devil Gundam's resurrection is almost complete. Nothing can stop it now!"

Nozomi's group were awaiting rescue. Suddenly the roof of the room they were in was destroyed. Nozomi saw a Busshi. The bluish mobile suit was holding it's hand towards them.  
"You okay?" the pilot asked.  
"Yes, but what about the other people inside the building?" Nozomi replied.  
"Don't worry. We evacuated them."  
The group rode into the Busshi's hand.  
"Look!" Kokoro said.  
Nico an Umi were riding in the palm of another Busshi.  
"Umi-chan!" Kotori waved. "You're okay!"  
Umi waved back. "It's nice to see that you're also fine, Kotori!"  
Umi looked around. "But… what about Maki?"  
"Not to worry!"  
Rin and Maki waved. They were standing on the ground.  
"Rin-chan, you're safe!" Hanayo said.  
"Of course, Kayo-chin!" Rin replied. "Was there any doubt?"

Honoka tried to attack Tsubasa, she just dodged.  
"Where are you going? Come back and fight me!"  
"Don't you have bigger problems?" Tsubasa pointed to the now-abandoned building that has served as their home during their stay at Shinjuku. It was cracking.  
The Devil Gundam burst free from the underground, rising and destroying the building.  
It's upper body was fully restored, but it's lower body was still protected by a huge brown shell.  
"It was right here, under our noses!" Kokoa said.  
"It's so huge!" Hanayo said.  
"I get it now, " Maki said. "The Death Army's purpose. Why were they here in Shinjuku? They were here to protect the Devil Gundam as it regenerates. And the people who live in here? Perfect to become slaves for the Death Army. All this was perfectly planned by Tsubasa."  
"That's right!"  
The Master Gundam landed in front of the Devil Gundam. "Unlike you fools, I was not controlled by the Devil Gundam. I did this of my own free will! I saw how powerful the Devil Gundam was, and decided to follow it."  
"No…" Honoka couldn't believe it. All this time, she was hoping that the Devil Gundam was just exerting control over Tsubasa. But now, she was sure of it. Tsubasa was doing it because she wanted to.  
"Well that makes sense, " Umi said.  
Honoka saw Gundam Rose, Gundam Mazxter, Bolt Gundam, and Dragon Gundam all ready for battle.  
"This is the end for you, Tsubasa!"  
Nico charged forward. Gundam Maxter had changed into it's boxing mode; its huge red shoulder armor have become boxing gloves for the Gundam Maxter's hands. "Take this! My Nico Nico Nii!"  
Tsubasa jumped upward, and Nico's punch ended up landing in thin air.  
"What?"  
now Tsubasa was standing on Nico's outstretched arm.  
"Is that all you can do?"  
She unleashed a kick that knocked Nico out.  
"What now?" she turned to Eli, Rin, and Umi. "I thought you were going to fight me."  
"Fine. Take this! ROSE STREAMER!" Umi unleashed the Gundam Rose's Rose Bits.  
"GRAVITON HAMMER!" Eli activated the Bolt Gundam's wrecking ball.  
"DRAGON FIRESTORM!" The Dragon Gundam breathed fire from it's dragon-shaped hands.  
"How disappointing. Here I go! From the School of the Undefeated of the East. TWELVE CYCLONE!"  
Tsubasa released a wave of energy that stopped the attacks and hit Umi, Rin, and Eli. They too were knocked out.  
Honoka couldn't bear it anymore. Her friends were getting hurt. "MASTER!"  
She summoned her Shining Gundam and charged.  
"Silence, Honoka!"  
Tsubasa delivered a kick that sent Honoka flying into a nearby building.  
"Look how weak you all are. The Shuffle Alliance sacrificed itself to save a bunch of weaklings? Ha. Time for me to finish you off."  
The Master Gundam unleashed a rocket powered punch-the forearm detached from the shoulder, attached only by an extendable wire.  
"I won't allow it!"  
A shadowy figure in the shape of gundam suddenly rose up from the rubble and activated a smoke bomb. When it had cleared, the Master Gundam's rocket punch hit nothing but air.  
"Return to me!" Tsubasa said. "Who is that? How dare you interefere?"  
"Tsubasa, Undefeated of the East. I will not allow you to have your way."  
Standing in front of the Shining Gundam is the Gundam Spiegel. IT mostly had a a black color scheme, and it had forearm-mounted blades.  
"What difference does it make?" Tsubasa said. She attacked once again, but the blow hit nothing again-now there were many Gundam Spiegels on the field.  
"Projecting multiple images?"  
_That technique!_ Umi thought. _Is this the same girl that helped us earlier?_  
The many Gundam Spiegels merged into one again. The Gundam Spiegel jumped high into the air and activated it's forearm blades.  
Tsubasa countered by using her sash to block it.  
_Amazing… she can fight Master with equal power,_ Honoka thought.  
"You.. you're good. Tell me. What is your name?"  
"My name is Schwarz Schwester, representing Neo-Germany. She turned to Honoka. "What are you waiting for? The Devil Gundam is vulnerable. Attack it now!"  
"What?" Honoka hesitated.  
"Do it, Honoka!" Nico said.  
"That's right. You're the only one here who could move!" Umi added.  
Honoka saw that she was right. Nico, Umi, Rin, and Eli are too injured, and their gundams were badly damaged, and Schwarz was locked into a duel with Tsubasa.  
"Isn't the reason why you entered the Gundam fight is to find the Devil Gundam?" Schwarz asked. "What are you waiting for?"  
"That's right…" Honoka said. "All because of her… mom… and dad…. ALL BECAUSE OF HER!"  
The Shining Gundam's armor started to glow again. Armor panels opened up on it's shoulders and legs, transforming it into it's super mode.  
"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER. IT"S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU. TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER SWORD!"  
"That's it, Honoka! Attack the head and end this!" Schwarz shouted.  
"NO!" Tsubasa screamed.  
Honoka was about to strike… but she remembered her sister, her kind young sister… and suddenly she found herself unable to strike the Devil Gundam's head, striking it's lower body instead.  
"Did she do it?" Nico asked.  
"No…" Eli replied.  
"What's happening?" Honoka said. "It's absorbing all the energy of my attack!"  
"Hahaha!" Tsusbasa said. "And to think I was worried. Thank you, Honoka. Your attack provided us with just the right amount of energy to regenerate the Devil Gundam!"  
The Devil Gundam broke free of it's protective shell, revealing it's lower body completely. The lower body resembles a giant gundam head. Attached to the lower body was a huge, hideous mass of mechanical parts that served as the bulk of it's body.  
"It has… risen…" Maki said in awe and terror.  
"So that's it… the Devil Gundam…" Hanayo said, backing away in fear.  
The Devil Gundam stared at Honoka and fired a laser. Honoka was unable to move, rooted to her spot and it was only the intervention of Schwarz that saved her.  
"We'll be seeing you soon, Honoka," Tsubasa said. "And thanks for the help you gave to the Devil Gundam! Hahahaha!"  
Honoka could only watch as Tsubasa and the Devil Gundam escaped.  
Her own sister… Yukiho… has aimed at her. Deliberately. Has she really changed? Even up to now, she had hoped that her sister was still fighting the Devil Gundam's will. Has she submitted herself completely? Honoka was unable to hold back her tears.  
"YUKIHOOOOOO!"

**UP NEXT: Challenge! Mysterious Masked Fighter**


	16. Challenge! Mysterious Masked Fighter

**Honoka has let a chance slip by her fingers, failing to eliminate the Devil Gundam.  
Now Honoka must confront the mysterious fighter who came to her aid; Schwarz Swester! Is this masked fighter an ally or an enemy?**

"There, just don't move it too much and it'll be fine."  
Maki had just finished putting bandages on one of those injured. After the appearance of the Devil Gundam and the destruction of the building they used as a base, the remaining survivors of Shinjuku had set up tents to serve as makeshift shelters.  
"You're doing fine, I see."  
Maki saw Umi Sonoda, with Kotori tagging along.  
"Umi… are you leaving?" Maki asked.  
"Yes. My defeat at the hands of Tsubasa has taught me that I need more experience, and I can only gain that through Gundam Fight matches. Also I need to return Kotori to Neo-France. It's too dangerous for her here."  
At this Kotori sulked. "Umi-chan! No, I'm staying with you. I want to be with you, through thick or thin."  
"But Princess-"  
Kotori put a finger to Umi's mouth, silencing the knight. "I told you to call me 'Kotori', right?"  
Umi blushed at her mistake. "Well… yes, but the point still stands-"  
Kotori started pushing Umi out of the tent. "I hope we meet again, Maki-chan! Now excuse us, I still have to convince Umi-chan to let me tag along…"  
Maki shook her head. That princess was too headstrong all right.  
"Nico Nico Nii!"  
Maki saw a familiar face outside the tent. Nico Yazawa and her siblings were there.  
"Nico-chan!" Maki greeted the black-haired boxer.  
"I came by to say goodbye," Nico said. "But you go tell Honoka that we'll meet again, this time in the finals, okay?"  
"Yeah, and there Onee-sama's gonna win!" Kokoa cheered.  
"Alright," Maki replied.  
Nico waved as she said goodbye. "Don't forget to NIco NIco Nii!" was what she last said.  
"That Nicocchi…"  
Maki saw Nozomi and Eli approaching her.  
"Are you leaving as well?" Maki asked.  
"The cards told me that doing so would be the best for all of us," Nozomi replied.  
"There we go again with your cards, Nozomi," Eli said.  
"Ah, but Elicchi. My predictions were correct."  
"Well… umm.. fine, I admit it." Turning to Maki, Eli asked a question. "Where is Honoka by the way? I would have preferred to say goodbye to her too."  
"She needs some time alone," Maki said. "After what happened."  
Eli nodded, understanding. "Very well. Goodbye, and I hope we meet again."  
Maki watched the two leave. All these fighters were likely to begin fighting again for the Gundam Fight.  
_What about you, Honoka? What are you going to do?_

Honoka was standing around some ruins, her mind deep in thought.  
That was when she noticed the Master Gundam peeking out into the fog before disappearing again.  
"That was the Master Gundam!"  
Honoka immediately ran towards it.

Underground, Tsubasa watched Honoka via huge screen.  
"You are far too predictable, my student. That is exactly what I was hoping you'd do. Confused and hurt, you'd jump at the first opportunity to attack me."  
Tsubasa smiled as her plan came into fruition.

Honoka continued running. The Master Gundam was leading her outside of Shinjuku. Here the area wasn't so badly damaged; there were still trees and the road is passable.  
"I've lost sight of the Master Gundam! Where is it?"  
"Honoka, you fool."  
Honoka looked around for the sound. "Who is that? Where are you?"  
"I'm here. Right here." On a tree branch stood Schwarz Swester. Honoka could have sworn that there was no one there earlier.  
"What do you mean, I'm a fool?" Honoka said. "I'm chasing my Master! I'm going to get answers."  
"That impulsive attitude of yours has always been a problem," Schwarz replied. "And that is why you'll fall into a trap."  
Schwarz leapt down from the tree. Landing in front of it, he drew his sword and slashed at it, cutting it in half. He returned the sword to it's sheath afterwards.  
"If you can cut a tree using this sword, then you are ready. Otherwise…"  
Schwarz jumped upwards into the trees, leaving her.  
"What? Using a sword? Should be easy," Honoka said. Then she took a look at the sword. It was rusted!  
"What the? She managed to cut the tree using _this?"  
_Honoka tried it out, using it on a nearby tree, but it barely dented it.  
Shrugging, she sheathed the sword and placed it on her back. "I have my super mode anyway! That can take care of master."  
Hidden in the trees, Schwarz shook her head. _You're such a fool… onee-chan…_

Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there she thought Honoka would follow the masked woman's advice.  
"Now then, time for part two…"

Honoka was walking once again when _four_ Master Gundams landed in front of her!  
"What is this?" Honoka said. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll defeat them all! RISE , SHINING GUNDAM!"  
The Gundam landed in front of Honoka and she entered the cockpit. She started attacking the four Master Gundams. However she was overwhelmed; every time she attacked, her target dodged it and another Master Gundam would attack her. Also, she was cautious; she doesn't want to kill her master, who could be inside any of the four Master Gundams.  
"Come on, Super mode! Why won't it activate?"  
"Well. I came to see how you were getting by, but it's worse than expected."  
Honoka saw the Gundam Spiegel. It was Schwarz!  
"What?" Honoka said. "Don't interfere!"  
Schwarz ignored her and fired an electric net at two Master Gundams, destroying them.  
"What are you doing!" Honoka asked. "Master could be inside there!"  
"Don't be a fool!" Schwarz replied. "Look! They are only Death Army drones that were made to look like the Master Gundam. The real Tsubasa is not here!"  
Honoka saw that Schwarz was right. Blinded by her anger, she did not notice the deception. Now armed with that knowledge, she attacked the remaining two Master Gundams, destroying them.  
Schwarz turned to leave but Honoka stopped her.  
"Wait! How did you cut the tree using the sword?"  
"That is something you must find out for yourself," Schwarz said, before flying away.  
"Honoka!"  
Honoka saw Maki riding a motorcycle.  
"Maki-chan What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried," Maki replied. "I can't find you in the city." She saw the remains of Death Army units.  
"What happened here?"  
"It was a trap, set by my Master. I was a fool to fall for it. Four Death Army units attacked me here."  
Maki nodded, but when she looked at the remains she noticed one thing. There were five remains, not four. That's when she realized…  
"Honoka, watch out!"  
"Huh?"  
Behind the Shining Gundam a Death Army Unit attacked! It had sneaked into the battlefield and disguised itself as one of the defeated units.  
In response, the Shining Gundam glowed. Panels opened around it's body as it transformed into it's super mode. Honoka turned around, attacking the Death army unit.  
"SHINING FINGER!"  
The Death army unit exploded.  
As the Shining Gundam transformed back into normal mode, Honoka was thinking.  
_Why is it that when I needed the super mode, I can't use it, but just now, when I did not choose to activate it, it just did?  
I need to train again. And I know just where to do it. Back to where it all started. The Guyuna Highlands, where I used to train with my Master!_

**UP NEXT: Steal the Secret! Scheme of the Yazawa Siblings**


	17. Scheme of the Yazawa Siblings

**Honoka and Maki have moved to the Guyana highlands, where Honoka will begin her training in preparation or her eventual confrontation with the Devil Gundam. The other members of the new Shuffle Alliance also went their separate ways, but fate has a way of bringing them back together…**

NEO-AMERICA  
The Golden Gate bridge, once an iconic structure, now a battlefield for the Gundam Maxter and it's opponent. Nico was just about to finish off the enemy gundam by delivering a punch, when she looked at her forearm.  
_It can't be!  
_On her arm were DG Cells! Scared and enraged, Nico pounded her opponent, brutally attacking it and destroying half the bridge in the process.  
Eventually Nico heard her siblings screaming at her to stop.  
"Onee-sama, please stop!"  
"The battle's over, you've won!"  
NIco collapsed and glanced at her arm. There was no trace of the DG cells. So it was just her imagination?

Kokoro paced the shared living room of the apartment where the Yazawa siblings live together.  
"What do you think happened to Onee-sama?" She asked. As the second eldest she often took a leadership role whenever Nico was not around.  
"I think it's the encounter with the Devil Gundam," Kotarou offered. "It still gives me the creeps ever y time I think of it." The boy shivered, visibly still shaken by their experiences in Shinjuku.  
"I agree, and to think Onee-sama not only ecountered it but was controlled by it…" Kokoa said, thinking. "Wait. How about a match with someone?"  
"Onee-sama just had a match earlier, you saw how that turned out," Kotarou replied.  
"No, this one would be different. What about a match with Honoka-san?"  
"With Honoka-san?" Kokoro asked. "Why?"  
"You've seen their fight, right? I'm sure if Onee-sama fights Honoka-san, she'll be back to normal. Plus," Kokoa added, warming up to her own idea, "We get to get out of this place! Think of it as a vacation."  
"I don't think Onee-sama would be willing to do that, though," Kotarou said. "You know her, sometimes she does not want to admit that she needs help."  
Kokoro had a smile on her face as started rummaging through a drawer for a pen and paper. "That's where we come in…"

Nico was stressed out. What was happening to her? She can't stop thinking about the Devil Gundam. It worries her. She shaker her head. _No, I mustn't let them see me like this. Someone like me, should always smile…_  
She opened the door to their apartment and saw that it was empty. Except for a note.  
After reading it she crumpled the piece of paper and hurried back outside. "What were my siblings thinking?"

Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotarou were riding their boat to the Guyana highlands.  
"You sure this gonna work?" Kotarou asked.  
"Of course! You said it yourself; we know our sister. And I'm sure she'll follow us all the way to the Guyana Highlands," Kokoa said confidently. She turned to her older sister. "Still. How did you find out where Honoka-san is?"  
"I had Maki-san's number," Kokoro said, grinning. "She's worried about Honoka-san as well and also believed that a bout between the two would be for the best."

GUYANA HIGHLANDS

The Guyana highlands was mainly forest. It was far from civilization which made it perfect place if one wanted to be alone, which suited Honoka perfectly.  
Honoka trained hard. She needed to focus. However she was also starting to get frustrated. No matter what she did, she still can't cut a tree in half using the rusted sword. She still must be doing something wrong.  
Meanwhile Maki was finishing maintenance on the Shining Gundam.  
_I hope your plan works, Kokoro…_ Maki thought as she typed some more data into her laptop.

NIco arrived in the Guyana Highlands using her Gundam Maxter. Landing in a clearing, she got out of the cockpit and started looking around.  
"Kokoro! Kokoa! Kotarou! Where are you guys?"  
She still remembered what the note said.  
_Onee-sama. As you are right now you won't be able to beat Honoka Kousaka, so we'll come to the Guyana Highlands where she is and beat her ourselves. Don't bother to follow us.  
-Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou  
_"Don't bother to follow, huh? They really know me well, that I'd ignore that and follow them here. Well it worked."  
She was about to continue searching when she noticed the sounds of someone training.  
She saw that it was Honoka, who was practicing her punches and kicks in the air.  
"So she really is training," Nico thought. "But what is the point of that training?" She wondered as she watched Honoka.  
That's when she realized. Honoka was training to fight against the Devil Gundam! Honoka was fighting the Devil Gundam in her mind right now, preparing herself for their inevitable showdown.  
"And here I am, scared and not doing anything," NIco said. _Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou, is this what you wanted to happen? For me to see Honoka and be inspired to train? _Nico smiled. Her siblings really cared for her.  
She wave to Honoka. "Hey, Honoka!"  
Honoka was surprised but happy at the same time. "Oh, Nico-chan! What are you doing here?"  
"Think I'll train here too," Nico said. "But first, how about a sparring match?"  
"That's a great idea!" Honoka said. "RISE GUNDAM!"  
The Shining Gundam landed and Honoka entered it. NIco did the same, summoning her Gundam Maxter.  
"Gundam Fight all set…"  
"ready, GO!"  
Honoka and Nico exchanged blows, each testing the other's strength.  
"This is great!" Honoka said.. "Training alone is okay, but it's even better when I'm doing it with a friend."  
"That's right! And who better to be your partner than me, the great Nico-Nii?" Nico replied as she dodged a punch and countered with her own.  
From afar the fight was watched with interest by Schwarz Swester. The masked fighter had also arrived in the Guyana Highlands with the intention of watching Honoka train.  
Her attention was suddenly caught by activity near the river. "Hmm? What's that?"

Maki decided to take a walk by the cliffs when she met the Yazawa siblings.  
"Maki-san!" Kokoro greeted her first.  
"I have to thank you for making the effort of coming here," Maki said.  
"No, it's nothing," Kokoa said. "We were worried for Onee-sama, she still hasn't forgotten her experience in Shinjuku, we think this could help her."  
Maki nodded. "So? What's the plan?"  
"Well.." Kotarou began, but before he could finish they heard the sounds of a battle.  
"I guess that's them," Kotarou said. "Looks like we won't need to do anything after all."  
"Guess you're right," Maki said. "Want to come over to our camp for a while? You must be tired from your travel?"  
"Sure."  
As they walked, however, a heavy rain suddenly occurred.  
"We have to get to shelter quickly!" Maki said. "Come on, let's hurry!"  
The Yazawa siblings nodded and started running, but the ground they were walking on suddenly collapsed, and they found themselves falling into the river below.

"Everyone okay?" Maki asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine," Kotarou said, helping his sisters to stand up.  
luckily the group had fallen on a huge rock in the middle of the river. At least they were safe, but now they were stuck.  
"Perhaps we should call for help now," Kokoa said.  
"But.. we might disturb Honoka-san and Onee-sama's fight," Kokoro replied.  
"Don't be stupid," Maki said. "You're Nico-chan's family, and I'm sure she'd hate to lose you. So go on, call for help. I'll also signal Honoka."  
Kokoro nodded as she pulled a flare gun and fired to signal her sister.

Nico and Honoka noticed the flare.  
"What was that?" Honoka said.  
"Wait.." Nico used the Gundam Maxter's cameras to zoom into the source of the signal. "I see my siblings and Maki-chan! They're in the middle of the river!"  
"What?" Honoka said. "Then, let's go save them!"  
They wasted no time and arrived in the river. It was still raining hard and the ground was starting to become unstable.  
"Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou!" Nico called out.  
"Onee-sama!" Kokoro said.  
"Don't worry, me and Honoka will save you right now!"  
Honoka was watching the river when she saw something. "This is gonna be bad…"  
The cliffs around them were collapsing, and huge slabs or rock started falling into the river and moving in their direction fast.  
"Fine, just stay put, guys! We'll just have to destroy these rocks first," Nico said as she unleashed a punch that sent a blast of air into the nearest rock, destroying it.  
Honoka also punched the rocks that came her way.  
Both Honoka and Nico heard a huge rumble and saw a huge rock heading in their direction. Nico tried to attack it, but it was too solid. "I can't break it!" Nico said.  
_What should we do? _Honoka said. She started to look at her options when Nico spoke up.  
"I'll destroy the rock, leave me and fly them out of here!"  
"What? No! I'll never leave behind a friend," Honoka said. Suddenly the Shining Gundam glowed, and Honoka knew that she had activated her Super Mode.  
"SHINING FINGER!"  
She unleashed a blast that destroyed the rock-and every other rock that was heading in their direction.  
Nico had seen the super mode before, but never up close. _Amazing. What strength! Then, I must train as well. I can't let myself be left behind!  
_"What about your siblings and Maki-chan?" Honoka asked as the Shining Gundam powered down.  
"Don't worry, they're safe with me."  
NIco and Honoka saw the Yazawa Siblings and Maki in the hands of the Gundam Spiegel.  
"Schwarz!" Honoka said. "So you've come here!"  
"And I'll be watching you train with great interest," Schwarz said. "You to, Nico Yazawa."

Later the rain had subsided. The group consisting of Honoka, Maki, Nico, and her siblings watched the rainbow that came after the rain.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Maki said.  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Honoka said with a grin.  
Maki blushed. "Where did that come, all of a sudden!"  
Nico laughed. "Come on Maki-chan, you know it's true." She turned to her siblings.  
"So, who's bright idea was this?"  
Kokoro spoke up. "It was a combination of all our ideas. We knew something was wrong with you ever since we returned from Shinjuku and we wanted to do something about it."  
Nico hugged her siblings. "Thanks, guys. What you did here really helped me. I think I'll stay here for a while. What do you think?"  
"Well, we could use company," Honoka said. "Plus we could spar again, just like earlier!"  
"Then it's settled then," NIco said. "I'll also train here. Both to fight you, and to prepare against the Devil Gundam!"

**UP NEXT: Fierce Battle! Rin VS Eli**


	18. Fierce Battle! Eli VS Rin

**Last time, Nico had joined Honoka in her training. Now two more familiar faces show up in the Guyana Highlands.  
Gundam fight all set? Ready, go!**

Honoka was busy training once again. She needed to master using the rusted sword Schwarz has given her. If she could cut a tree using it, then she will be closer to controlling the super mode.  
Maki was doing some maintenance on the Shining Gundam.  
Suddenly from the trees a figure leapt down.  
"Hi, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan!"  
Honoka and Maki both stopped what they were doing and recognized the familiar face.  
"Rin-chan?"  
Then Rin looked behind her, and leapt up towards the trees again. "See you, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan!"  
Honoka and Maki watched RIn vanish into the forest.  
"What was that about?" Maki asked  
Honoka shrugged.  
That's when Hanayo came out into the forest, panting.  
"Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said in surprise.  
"Oh, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan…"  
"You seem tired," Maki-chan said. "Sit down for a while."  
Hanayo nodded. "Thank you." She sat down beside some rocks, and Honoka sat down beside her.  
"What are you doing here?" Honoka asked.  
"We came here to train," Hanayo replied. "But Rin-chan keeps running away from me… it's very tiring…"  
"I suggest you rest here," Honoka said. "I'm sure Rin will be back."

Rin was leaping from tree to tree, very much agile like a cat.  
"I don't need to train," she muttered to herself. "I'm perfectly fine!"  
She saw some lights in the distance and saw that it was a camp. Soldiers were gathered around fires and there was a huge ship.  
"The Neo-Russian camp! I wonder if Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are there."  
Rin came down from the trees and continued her trek on foot. That's when she saw a spring. Peering inside, she saw Nozomi bathing in it.  
"Oops.." RIn slowly backed down, but she stepped on a twig.  
Nozomi, always alert, turned to her direction. "I know you're there. Does someone want to be punished?" Nozomi held out her hands threateningly in a groping position.  
Panicking, Rin ran away from her. She didn't even know where she was going when she bumped into Eli.  
"Rin!"  
"Eli-chan… hey, Eli-chan. How about a Gundam fight, here?"  
Eli was surprised. "What? You want a battle?"  
"Yeah!" Rin was sure it's what she needed. A strong opponent…  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight you now." Eli turned away from her, disappearing into the woods.  
"Hey, Eli-chan!"  
Rin didn't notice Nozomi creeping up onto her. "There you are!"  
Rin couldn't avoid her and ended up being groped by the violet-haired Russian.

Eli wandered into the forest, deep in thought.  
"Hey, Eli-chan!"  
She noticed Honoka sitting in a rock nearby.  
"Oh, Honoka…"  
"I saw you earlier," Honoka said. "Why did you refuse Rin-chan's challenge? I thought you loved fighting."  
"I never did enjoy fighting," Eli said. "Well, except for my fight against you. That was a great fight."  
"Then what are you doing here in the Gundam Fight?" Honoka asked.  
"I was forced to become a fighter. My pirate friends are in prison and if I win the fight, I could free them."  
"Can't Nozomi-chan do anything about it?"  
"No. She tried, but the higher-ups won't agree." Eli sighed.  
Then she saw the smoke. "Wait. That is coming from the direction of our camp!"  
Eli immediately ran towards it.

Nozomi was sitting inside their ship's bridge, contacting the higher-ups in Neo-Russia.  
"You are wasting your time, Toujou," the general on screen said. "You must focus on winning the gundam fight!"  
"I know that, but the threat posed by the Devil Gundam cannot be ignored."  
"You expect me to believe that story? Ha. Get real, Toujou."  
Nozomi was about to answer when fire rained on the camp.  
Cutting of the transmission, she ran outside and saw a familiar shadow looming just beyond the camp.  
"Dragon Gundam… Rin-chan? Impossible…"  
Honoka and Eli were running towards the camp.  
"Nozomi, what happened?"  
"Elicchi! I don't know, but I saw the Dragon Gundam earlier."  
"What? Then is this how she responds to my rejecting her challenge?" Eli said.  
"No, Rin-chan would never do that!" Honoka said.  
"Only one way to find out," Eli replied. The ship's top opened up, revealing the Bolt Gundam inside.  
"I'm going to fight her!"

Rin was hanging out in Maki's camp, lying down by the fire.  
That's when she noticed the Bolt Gundam flying towards their direction.  
"Did she finally accept my challenge?" Rin said. "Great!"  
Rin summoned the Dragon Gundam and flew towards Eli. Both fighters landed on an open space, making it easier to fight.  
"Tell me why you did that," Eli said.  
"Did what?" Rin asked.  
"Fine, it you won't tell me, I'll just have to force you." Eli launched one of the Bolt Gundam's shoulder pads at Rin, who countered with her spear. The force was still enough to send Rin flying backward, but she managed to land. Eli then activated her chain weapon, linking it to the shoulder pad to form a huge ball and chain.  
"You're not bad," Rin said.  
"Same for you. Few have withstood that attack," Eli said.  
"Then how about this?"  
Rin activated the Dragon Gundam's extending arms. Eli just stood, withstanding the blow, and prepared herself for RIn's next attack.

Nozomi joined Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Honoka, and Schwarz in watching the fight.  
"Finally… Rin-chan is fighting again," Hanayo said as she watched the match.  
"What do you mean?" Maki asked.  
"Well, you see, ever since Shinjuku, Rin-chan hasn't been herself. The Devil Gundam is the first opponent Rin-chan felt she cannot beat. She's lost confidence. We bought thought a match would bring back that confidence, but we decided not to ask Honoka-chan, since she's in the middle of training."  
"I see, good plan, Hanayo-chan! Against Eli-chan, Rin-chan can fight on someone that's equal to her level. Look, it seems like they're even!"  
"You fool!"  
Honoka saw Schwarz suddenly appear before her. "Look closely. The Dragon Gundam is moving too much, while the Bolt Gundam is keeping its energy to the absolute minimum. Soon Rin will tire, giving Eli a chance to attack."  
Honoka saw that Schwarz was right. Eli was barely moving, but Rin was jumping around.  
"Don't be so sure just yet," Nozomi said. "The cards tell me this match will be interesting."

Rin was getting tired. She knew she had to finish this now.  
"Take this!"  
Rin activated her special attack. The poles mounted on the Dragon Gundam's back launched and turned into flags, surrounding Eli.  
"You think this could stop me?" Eli said.  
"I'm right here!"  
Eli turned to the direction of the voice. "Above me?"  
Rin attacked, her spear raised high in the air. Eli countered with her wrecking ball. Rin hit it with heavy force. The wrecking ball spun in high speed, with the chain wrapping around Eli's hand, preventing her from letting it go. However the wrecking ball still had momentum, sending Eli into a nearby rock. The wrecking ball kept spinning around, effectively chaining Eli's hand into the rock.  
Now Rin had the advantage. "I'm gonna finish this now!" Rin said.  
"No… I can't lose!" Eli said. "I can't lose!"  
Nozomi was surprised at Eli's determination. Eli now ripped off the Bolt Gundam's chained hand. Screaming in pain, she charged at Rin, who countered with a blow of her own. Both fighters collapsed to the ground.  
"A tie…" Honoka said.  
"Did you see that power,Honoka? That's possible since Eli focused her senses on her opponent."  
Honoka nodded.  
"I believe than Rin-chan did not attack us," Nozomi said. "But, who did?"  
"How about that?" Schwarz pointed beyond the trees.  
It was a Death Army Unit with Dragon Gundam armor! More Death Army units appeared behind it.  
It readied it's fireblast to incinerate Honoka and the others.  
"No, Nozomi!" Eli tried to get up but was too tired.  
"I… also can't fight…" Rin said as she tried to stand up.  
"It's just you and me then," Schwarz said, turning to Honoka.  
"RISE SHINING GUNDAM!"  
Suddenly Maki remembered something. "Wait, Honoka!"  
As Honoka entered the cockpit she noticed something was different. The Gundam won't respond to her!  
"What's happening? Maki-chan?"  
"I'm sorry Honoka, I was not finished with the maintenance. That's why you're having trouble controlling it."  
Schwarz in the Gundam Spiegel landed next to the stationary Shining Gundam. "Just stay there, then. I'll handle this!"  
Schwarz started taking out the Death Army units, using her explosive Kunai and ninja techniques. However one was able to escape her and headed straight to the Shining Gundam.  
Honoka could only stare in terror as the Death Army unit approached her.  
Then she remembered Schwarz's words. "That's right. I have to focus all my senses on the enemy before me, ALL OF MY SENSES!"  
She concentrated, then she moved her arm. The Shining Gundam's arm moved as well. Honoka smiled.  
"SHINING FINGER!"  
Honoka finished off the last Death Army unit.

"I'm sorry for acting so rashly," Eli said to Rin. "If we did not fight, we should have been able to help against the Death army units."  
"That's okay," Rin replied. "Honoka-chan and Schwarz-san were here to help us! Plus we did get to have a great fight. I hope we can fight again."  
Eli smiled. "You bet on it."

While Honoka was happy her friends were safe, there was still the disturbing implications of the Death Army unit. It means the Devil Gundam is nearby.  
_Yukiho.. will we meet again?_

**UP NEXT: Umi, beat the Nightmare!**


End file.
